


Когда остаётся только тишина

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Похоже, что одной лишь любви для Гарри с Северусом недостаточно. Но когда их брак разваливается и Гарри просит развода, выясняется, что им предстоит пройти ещё долгий путь вдвоём.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Only Silence Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160988) by [agneskamilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agneskamilla/pseuds/agneskamilla). 



Гарри вошёл в дом и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. В гнетущей тишине негромкий щелчок замка прозвучал, словно выстрел. Не в первый раз у Гарри возникло такое ощущение, будто он вошёл в склеп.  
  
Быстрый взгляд на вешалку в коридоре подтвердил, что Северус дома: его повседневный зимний плащ висел у двери. Гарри вздохнул. В последнее время, когда Северус был дома, тишина казалась ещё более непроницаемой и тяжелой.  
  
Гарри медленно стащил с себя многочисленные слои своей тёплой одежды, защищавшие его от промозглого декабрьского холода снаружи. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы они могли защитить его и от холода их с Северусом совместного дома.  
  
Оставив ботинки и плащ у двери, он вошёл в гостиную. Северуса там не было — и Гарри знал, что его не будет. В это время дня он обычно находился в своей лаборатории в подвале. Впрочем, он вообще проводил там большую часть суток. Было время, когда Гарри мечтал, чтобы он этого не делал. Когда Гарри почти ревновал Северуса ко всем его зельям и сомнительным экспериментам, с которыми тот проводил так много долгих часов внизу. Теперь же он был этому почти… рад.  
  
Гарри знал, что может постучаться в тяжёлую дверь лаборатории, увешанную мощными защитными чарами. Он знал, что в итоге Северус, пусть и недовольно, но ответит. Он знал, что может попросить своего супруга сделать небольшой перерыв, сказав, что им нужно поговорить. Скорее всего, Северус довольно скоро к нему вышел бы — ну, разве что, он работает над каким-то экспериментом, который ну-совершенно-невозможно-прервать — в этом случае один только Мерлин знает, как надолго он забаррикадируется там внизу. Было время, когда Гарри ненавидел эти эксперименты гораздо сильнее, чем сейчас.  
  
Гарри не стал стучаться в эту дверь. Он знал, что с его стороны это было некоторой трусостью и что его бездействие лишь отдаляло неизбежное — но именно сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось быть воплощением смелости. Сколько их уже было, этих «именно сейчас», он предпочитал не думать.  
  
Решив вместо этого просто подождать, пока Северус выйдет сам, Гарри сел на диван перед камином. Его взгляд сам собой метнулся к фотографии на каминной полке: их свадебной фотографии, и Гарри быстро отвёл глаза. На этом снимке они с Северусом были почти невыносимо счастливы. Гарри больше не мог на это смотреть. Это причиняло слишком много боли, вызывая в памяти все события того дня: поздравления, обмен поцелуями, смех, произнесённые обещания и его непоколебимая уверенность в том, что это — что они — будет длиться вечно.  
  
Он просто сидел, даже сам точно не зная, как долго, и обдумывал, что скажет Северусу. Он тщательно подбирал, а затем отвергал все фразы, которые приходили ему на ум. В итоге он остановился на самом коротком варианте: просто сообщить о своих намерениях. Что бы Гарри ни сказал, Северус всё равно раскритикует его нехватку красноречия, так что не стоило вручать ему дополнительную амуницию, пытаясь произнести витиеватую речь, чтобы в итоге неизбежно запутаться в собственных словах. Гарри ведь не нужны были никакие громкие и красивые слова: они не решат их с Северусом проблем. Гарри очень сомневался, что вообще существовали слова, способные хотя бы временно заполнить образовавшуюся между ними пустоту. Поэтому Гарри нужны были лишь слова, которые рассекли бы тишину на то время, которое ему понадобится, чтобы озвучить Северусу своё решение.  
  
Прошло довольно много — и вместе с тем очень мало — времени, прежде чем Северус наконец выбрался из своей лаборатории. Гарри поднялся, чтобы с ним поздороваться.  
  
— Северус, — спокойно поприветствовал он мужа.  
  
Северус на какую-то долю секунды замер в дверях, прежде чем кивнуть в ответ.  
  
— Гарри. Ты сегодня раньше, чем я ожидал.  
  
Гарри отметил, что в его голосе не слышалось никакого упрёка.  
  
— Да. Я хотел с тобой кое о чём поговорить, — ровным голосом сообщил он.  
  
— Вот как, — эти слова не казались вопросом, потому что в них не было даже тени любопытства.  
  
Пройдя мимо него, Северус сел в одно из кресел. Гарри опустился во второе — напротив него.  
  
— Ну и? — с ноткой нетерпения поинтересовался Северус. — Я весь обращён в слух.  
  
Гарри почти не сомневался, что Северус не собирался быть саркастичным — это просто было его привычкой.  
  
— Я хочу развода, — заявил Гарри, и удивился тому, как несложно оказалось произнести это вслух. После всех его мучительных переживаний над наилучшей формулировкой, эти слова выскользнули наружу с такой же лёгкостью, с которой он выдыхал использованный воздух.  
  
Северус даже глазом не моргнул. Впрочем, не то чтобы Гарри от него этого ожидал.  
  
— Вот как. И как ты планируешь это осуществить? — спросил он так невозмутимо, словно они обсуждали свой список ежедневных покупок.  
  
— Обычным способом, я полагаю, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Заполнить формы, прийти на слушание, договориться насчёт разного имущества (хотя я не думаю, что с этим возникнут какие-то проблемы). Поскольку я никогда раньше через это не проходил, то точно не знаю всех подробностей, но уверен, что это не сверхнаука, — он и сам не мог поверить в своё небрежное безразличие.  
  
— И когда ты хотел бы начать этот процесс? — спокойно спросил Северус.  
  
— Э-э… Думаю, как можно раньше. Не вижу смысла с этим затягивать. Наверное, завтра.  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты поселишься у мистера и миссис Уизли на то время, пока не… будет вынесено заключение.  
  
— Да. У меня там уже вроде как своя собственная комната, после всего того времени, что я провёл под их крышей, — признался Гарри.  
  
— Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь, — несколько едко ответил Северус. Впервые за весь их сюрреалистичный разговор на его каменном лице промелькнуло какое-то чувство. Разумеется, оно исчезло уже через долю секунды. — Что ж, в этом случае не буду мешать тебе паковать вещи. Сообщи, если потребуется моё участие в… дальнейших процедурах.  
  
Он грациозно поднялся из кресла.  
  
— Если ты больше ничего не хочешь обсудить, могу лишь пожелать тебе хорошего дня.  
  
— Ага. Нет. В смысле, больше ничего, — ответил Гарри. — И… э-э… тебе тоже, — вежливо-неловко добавил он.  
  
С лёгким кивком и прощальным взмахом мантии Северус вышел из комнаты.  
  
— Спасибо, — запоздало пробормотал Гарри, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
  
Вся их беседа показалась ему на удивление разочаровывающей. В самом деле — на то, чтобы закончить их брак (или, по крайней мере, принять такое решение), ушло не больше пяти минут?  
  
Где-то в глубине дома закрылась дверь. Тихо, без капли негодования, которое Северус так часто демонстрировал в прошлом.  
  
Гарри снова оказался в полной тишине. Он позволил себе ещё один быстрый взгляд на их свадебный снимок. Он бы никогда не подумал, что всё закончится подобной тишиной. Не тишиной уюта и спокойствия — у той есть свои маленькие звуки: шелест страниц, еле слышный вздох или хмыканье, шорох простыней. И не тишиной начинаний — эта наполнена электричеством, едва ощутимым гулом нетерпеливого ожидания. Нет. Это была абсолютная тишина. Тишина пустоты.  
  
Поёжившись, Гарри вышел из гостиной и отправился паковать свои вещи.  
  
  
* * *  
— И он согласился, что нам лучше развестись, — закончил Гарри пересказывать события своей недавней встречи с Северусом. Он сидел за столом с двумя своими лучшими друзьями в их уютной маленькой кухне. После ужина Гермиона заварила ему крепкий чай, который Рон щедро сдобрил огневиски «Старый Огден». Друзья изо всех сил старались продемонстрировать Гарри свою поддержку.  
  
С самого начала беседы с Северусом Гарри удавалось сохранять холодную отстранённость. По правде говоря, он не хотел, чтобы эта бесчувственность вообще когда-нибудь прошла. Он прекрасно понимал, что она защищала его от давления всего случившегося, от тяжести того поворота событий, который приняла его жизнь.  
  
Гермиона с грустным выражением лица кивнула и похлопала его по руке, лежавшей на кухонном столе.  
  
Рон нахмурился.  
  
— Развод? Друг, ты в этом уверен? Развод — это же серьёзное дело.  
  
Гарри попытался изобразить беспечность, которой на самом деле вовсе не ощущал.  
  
— Неужели? В смысле, разве это такое уж большое дело?  
  
По-видимому, у него не получилось никого обмануть, потому что друзья смерили его встревоженными взглядами.  
  
— Ну ладно, я знаю, что институт брака священен и всё такое, но разве разводами не заканчивается почти половина браков?  
  
— Вообще-то, сорок два процента — подсказала Гермиона.  
  
Гарри еле удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Старая добрая Гермиона никогда не менялась.  
  
— В маггловской Британии — может быть, но не среди волшебников, — возразил Рон. — У нас очень сложно разорвать магическую брачную связь после того, как та образовалась. Это своего рода табу.  
  
Рон выглядел настолько непривычно серьёзным, что Гарри заволновался.  
  
— Но это же можно сделать, да?  
  
Рон неуверенно пожал плечами.  
  
— Думаю, что можно. Я не знаю никого, кто развёлся, и это редкое явление, которое мало кто станет обсуждать с другими людьми.  
  
Теперь уж Гарри откровенно встревожился.  
  
— Но что же насчёт тех случаев, когда отношения просто не складываются? Случаев с какими-то неразрешимыми проблемами или чем-то подобным?  
  
Рон снова пожал плечами. Ему явно было неуютно в своей нынешней роли. В их троице обычно Гермиона давала на всё ответы и делала это с нескрываемым удовольствием.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, между несовместимой парой магическая брачная связь просто не возникнет. Мама всегда говорила, что магия знает своё дело и не станет связывать вместе то, что друг другу не принадлежит, — его ладонь автоматически нашла на кухонном столе руку Гермионы, и он ласково переплёл их пальцы.  
  
Гарри отвёл взгляд: ему было слишком больно на это смотреть. Зрелище сплетённых ладоней его друзей угрожало его оцепенению, напоминая об обиде, боли, отчаянии и пустоте, прятавшихся под тонкой вуалью его спасительной апатии.  
  
Он нервно сглотнул, прежде чем спросить.  
  
— Думаешь, у меня… у нас получится?  
  
— Конечно, — попытался подбодрить его Рон. — А если возникнут какие-то проблемы, ты всегда можешь воспользоваться своим статусом Мужчины-Который-Победил, — добавил он, шутя лишь наполовину.  
  
Гарри передёрнуло от отвращения при одной мысли о том, чтобы использовать свою непрошеную известность для чего-то подобного.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Гарри, — вмешалась Гермиона. — Я исследую этот вопрос, чтобы ты знал, какие у тебя есть возможности, — пообещала она.  
  
— Хорошо, это… это было бы здорово, — Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя очень усталым и перегруженным информацией. — Спасибо, Гермиона, — искренне поблагодарил он.  
  
Гермиона несколько мгновений внимательно его изучала, после чего спросила:  
  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого? Что это — единственный оставшийся выход?  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— Я не могу придумать ничего другого, Гермиона. Мы… мы живём рядом, но не вместе. Нам не о чём разговаривать и нечего вместе делать. Мы больше даже не ссоримся! Мы стали просто соседями по жилью.  
  
— Но, может быть, ещё не поздно это изменить? — у Гермионы в глазах светилась надежда, которой Гарри не чувствовал уже очень и очень давно.  
  
— Нет, я так не думаю. Я пытался, но у меня ничего не вышло. Северус… он не разговаривает о таких вещах: о проблемах, или отношениях, или чувствах. Боги, да я даже не уверен, что он их вообще испытывает! — воскликнул Гарри. Он чувствовал, как его оцепенение начало медленно проходить, и отчаянно попытался не дать ему ускользнуть.  
  
— Ох, Гарри, но он же точно тебя любит, я это знаю!  
  
Гарри не сомневался, что если бы Северус был сейчас здесь, то это романтическое утверждение заставило бы его презрительно скривиться. Он потряс головой, прогоняя прочь эту непрошеную мысль.  
  
— В самом деле? — устало спросил он. — Я вот уже не знаю, Гермиона. Я очень долгое время хотел так думать, но сейчас я в этом больше не уверен. Он старше, умнее, и намного образованнее, чем я. Возможно, ему нужно нечто большее.  
  
Лицо Рона исказилось от гнева, в то время как Гермиона принялась ожесточённо протестовать.  
  
— Но, Гарри, ты умный, и ты достойный спутник.  
  
— Да, дружище, это Снейпу с тобой крупно повезло, мерзавцу! — выпалил Рон.  
  
— Рон! — негодующе воскликнула Гермиона.  
  
— Что? Он самый настоящий мерзавец, — настоял Рон.  
  
— А также муж твоего лучшего друга, — укорила его Гермиона.  
  
— Похоже, уже ненадолго, — буркнул Рон себе под нос, но Гарри всё равно его услышал. И у него болезненно защемило в груди.  
  
Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Это уже не важно. Я больше не могу так жить и я не могу решить эти проблемы в одиночку. Северус отказался мне с этим помочь. И он так быстро согласился развестись. Для меня это значит, что он тоже хочет разойтись, — у Гарри было такое чувство, что он вот-вот рассыплется на части.  
  
— Снейп охотно согласился развестись? — Рон явно не верил услышанному. — Вот так вот просто? Без огрызаний, без вспышек ярости и ядовитых тирад?  
  
— Рональд! — взвизгнула Гермиона.  
  
— Без. Без единого звука протеста, хотя он-то наверняка знал, как эти вещи работают в магическом мире. Думаю, что отсутствие возражений с его стороны — это достаточное доказательство того, что он тоже хочет развода. Он никогда не стеснялся озвучивать своё несогласие, — подавленно сказал Гарри.  
  
— Но ты же до сих пор его любишь, — тихо сказала Гермиона.  
  
И почему смириться с правдой — всегда сложнее всего?  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как пошатнулись остатки его уверенности. Он попытался взять себя в руки: ещё всего несколько минут, а потом уже он сможет расклеиться.  
  
— Как я уже и сказал, это не важно. Мы не можем нормально вместе функционировать, — убеждённо заявил он.  
  
Рон с Гермионой, похоже, правильно оценили его расшатанное состояние, потому что не стали продолжать. После того, как они вежливо распрощались, Гарри сбежал в уединённую тишину своей спальни и позволил себе снова начать что-то чувствовать.  
  
Это была невыносимо длинная ночь.  
  
  
* * *  
Пересекая холл Министерства Магии, Гарри старался быть как можно более неприметным. Гермиона сдержала своё обещание и изучила разводы в волшебном мире. Итогом стал его нынешний визит к министру Магии. Гарри немного смущала необходимость обратиться к министру с чем-то настолько банальным, как крах его личной жизни, но он изо всех сил пытался как можно дольше сохранять это событие в тайне. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы газеты пронюхали о потенциальном скандале и разразились заголовками наподобие «Брак Снейпа и Поттера в руинах! Бывший Мальчик-Герой Поттер полностью игнорирует традиции волшебного мира, требуя развода!». Имя Гарри всё ещё могло обеспечить ему относительно лёгкий путь сквозь сложные хитросплетения бюрократии, и он, пусть и неохотно, решил этим воспользоваться.  
  
Не прошло и десяти минут, как он уже находился в кабинете министра: весьма впечатляюще для того, кто больше даже не работал в Министерстве. Простым смертным нужно было дожидаться подобной встречи месяцами.  
  
— Гарри, — Шеклболт встретил его широкой улыбкой и крепким рукопожатием.  
  
— Доброе утро, министр, — поздоровался Гарри.  
  
Кингсли фыркнул.  
  
— Можно без формальностей. Рад нашей встрече, мы уже сто лет не виделись! Как ты? Да не стой, присаживайся.  
  
Гарри удалось сесть, хотя его движения были более резкими, чем ему хотелось бы.  
  
— Спасибо, у меня всё хорошо. А как ваши дела? — разумеется, у Гарри всё не было хорошо, но он не хотел рассказывать об этом Шеклболту.  
  
Тёмнокожий волшебник встревоженно проследил за его менее чем грациозным приземлением на стул.  
  
— Твоя нога опять начала тебя беспокоить? — спросил он, так и не ответив на вопрос Гарри.  
  
— Просто немного упрямится, — Гарри постарался развеять беспокойство министра. — Я вчера заснул в неудобной позе.  
  
Вообще-то, его состояние было вызвано скорее нехваткой сна. Вот уже неделю или около того — со времени их последнего разговора с Северусом — Гарри слишком мало спал, несмотря на то, что по вечерам обычно прощался со своими друзьями пораньше под предлогом того, что отправляется спать. Он выполнял дыхательные упражнения, выученные за время своей аврорской подготовки, чтобы поскорее — и без лишних мыслей — уснуть. И тем не менее, обычно просыпался задолго до рассвета и больше уже не засыпал.  
  
Во время этих бессонных ночей его безжалостно мучили воспоминания, и в течение дня он то и дело ловил себя на желании рассказать Северусу о том или об этом, но снова и снова вспоминал, что Северуса здесь нет и уже не будет. Они не общались с того самого дня, как Гарри ушёл. Прошла всего неделя и, хотя им и раньше, бывало, доводилось проводить столько времени порознь, да и не то чтобы в последние месяцы они так уж много общались, факт оставался фактом: Гарри Северуса остро не хватало.  
  
К счастью, Шеклболта устроило такое объяснение и, похоже, не обеспокоила невнимательность Гарри.  
  
— Надеюсь, старик Вивлиори хорошо с тобой обращается в этой своей лавке? — продолжил расспросы он.  
  
— О, да, однозначно. Лучший начальник из всех, что у меня были. Разумеется, после вас, — шутливо добавил Гарри.  
  
— Рад это слышать, хотя и не могу сказать, чтобы я был этому удивлен, — подмигнул ему министр, после чего его лицо быстро посерьёзнело. — Ну а теперь давай приступим к делу.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Миссис Грейнджер-Уизли сообщила мне, что ты хочешь развестись.  
  
Ещё один утвердительный кивок.  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты всё уже взвесил?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И обсудил это с Северусом?  
  
— Да.  
  
«Ну, в некотором роде».  
  
— Что ж, в этом случае я лишь объясню несколько вещей о самом бракоразводном процессе.  
  
Шеклболт не стал спрашивать, уверен ли Гарри в своём решении, за что тот был ему искренне благодарен. Он и так слишком часто задавал себе этот вопрос.  
  
— Сам процесс состоит из трёх отдельных стадий: слушания, переговоров и соглашения.  
  
Звучало ну очень похоже на маггловский процесс. Гарри даже удивился, из-за чего же тогда весь сыр-бор.  
  
— Слушание проходит перед старшим членом Визенгамота и требует присутствия обеих сторон. Также необходимо добровольное принятие Веритасерума.  
  
Гарри хотел было запротестовать, но Кингсли взмахом ладони пресёк его попытку.  
  
— Всё сказанное под воздействием зелья — строго конфиденциально. Это всего лишь способ облегчить общение между участниками.  
  
Гарри закусил губу. Северусу это однозначно жуть как не понравится. Он же такой скрытный человек.  
  
Шеклболт, по-видимому, догадался о его колебаниях.  
  
— Не беспокойся, там будет присутствовать только организатор слушания, и он или она не станет спрашивать ничего неподобающего: только типичные для таких случаев вопросы.  
  
Гарри неуверенно кивнул в ответ.  
  
— Вторая часть бракоразводного процесса — это переговоры. Министерство обеспечит подходящую нейтральную территорию для их проведения. На этот раз должны присутствовать только оба участника процесса, без каких-либо третьих лиц, — объяснил Кингсли.  
  
— А что, если супруги не могут договориться… мирно? Или если им не удаётся достичь консенсуса? — Гарри вовсе не был уверен, что, если их с Северусом оставят вдвоём, им удастся хоть о чём-нибудь договориться.  
  
— Поскольку этап переговоров организовывает Министерство, предпринимаются определённые меры безопасности. У этой стадии процесса нет ограничения по срокам, так что у вас будет достаточно времени для того, чтобы найти общий язык, — заверил его министр. — Думайте об этом, как о пути, который пара должна пройти вместе.  
  
Эти слова подозрительно походили на советы из какой-нибудь маггловской книги в стиле «помоги себе сам». Гарри даже задумался, знакомы ли Шеклболту такие книги.  
  
— Ну и, наконец, третья часть — это соглашение. Официальное заявление о намерении развестись, подписанное обеими сторонами после окончания этапа переговоров и заверенное сотрудником Министерства Магии, — закончил Кингсли.  
  
Весь процесс казался очень простым. Почти подозрительно простым. Если всё состояло только из этих трёх несложных шагов, почему Рон говорил об этом так, словно разводы были каким-то неслыханным мифом? Была ли таинственность разводов ещё одной причудой магического мира — или хитроумным способом сохранить целостность общества? Или негласный запрет на разводы был всего лишь пережитком каких-то моральных норм времён Викторианской эпохи?  
  
Как бы там ни было, у Гарри не было другого выхода. Скрепя сердце, он вздохнул.  
  
— Понятно. Спасибо большое за такое подробное объяснение, мне оно действительно очень помогло. Что нужно сделать для того, чтобы начать процесс?  
  
— Если ты по-прежнему настроен на развод, тебе нужно подать письменное заявление, написанное на пергаменте. Я заверю его министерской печатью. После этого сова доставит твоему супругу уведомление о твоём намерении начать бракоразводный процесс. Как только будет назначена дата слушания, вам обоим о ней сообщат.  
  
— А сколько, по вашему опыту, обычно занимает назначение даты?  
  
— Несколько дней, иногда чуть дольше. Но не более двух недель.  
  
Так быстро? Гарри вовсе не был уверен в том, что готов развестись меньше, чем через две недели. Уже от одной этой мысли ему поплохело и у него внутри что-то сжалось от грусти и безнадёжного отчаяния. Его начала охватывать паника. Он же этого не хотел! В глубине души он этого совсем не хотел, он не мог…  
  
Гарри заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох.  
  
Он этого не хотел, но ему нужно было это сделать. Ему не оставалось ничего другого.  
  
Он мысленно собрался с духом, готовясь к неизбежному. Острая боль у него в груди напоминала дикое животное: она выла, скулила, рвала его своими когтями и клыками, отравляя, убивая, поглощая...  
  
Гарри безжалостно её раздавил.  
  
— Я могу попросить у вас чистый лист пергамента, министр?


	2. Глава 2

День слушания наступил гораздо быстрее, чем Гарри хотелось бы: уже через десять дней после его встречи с Шеклболтом.  
  
Накануне слушания Гарри занимался работой, друзьями и крестником, заполняя свои дневные часы как можно большим количеством дел и занятий. На работе он вытирал пыль, убирал, раскладывал и перекладывал вещи, а затем начинал всё заново. В магазинчике «Антикварные книги, карты, схемы, атласы и глобусы» Вивлиори ещё никогда не было такого идеального порядка, как в эти дни. Все книги были расставлены ровными рядами и на их обложках не было ни пятнышка, ни пылинки; все глобусы сверкали, а настенные карты выглядели так, словно кто-то прошёлся по ним с утюгом. Это выглядело несколько неестественно и, хотя мистер Вивлиори ничего не говорил Гарри насчёт его приступов уборки, он явно был обеспокоен состоянием как своей лавки, так и своего работника.  
  
Вне работы Гарри без устали занимался квиддичем с воодушевлённым девятилетним Тедди, играл в шахматы с Роном, помогал по дому Гермионе и выбирался пообщаться с друзьями, Уизли, или теми, кто попадал в обе категории. Единственным, с кем он избегал любого контакта, был Северус.  
  
И тем не менее, ночи казались ему слишком длинными, воспоминания — слишком свежими, мысли — слишком предательскими, а сны — слишком живыми.  
  
Слушание должно было проходить на втором уровне Министерства Магии, в кабинете Мэйбл Стэплтон. Для Гарри это была знакомая территория, поскольку офис авроров располагался в том же самом коридоре.  
  
Когда он появился — на пять минут раньше назначенного времени — Северус уже был там. Гарри заметил его ещё с противоположного конца коридора (и его сердце тут же забилось быстрее). Северус стоял перед дверью в кабинет мадам Стэплтон. Его спина была прямой, как палка, чёрная мантия — безупречной, а выражение лица — нечитаемым. Его дискомфорт выдавало лишь слабое подёргивание руки, которое Гарри заметил лишь потому, что язык тела Северуса был ему очень хорошо знаком. Он знал, что с отделом Магического Правопорядка у Северуса не было связано никаких приятных воспоминаний, хотя тот никогда не делился подробностями своего допроса аврорами после Первой войны с Волдемортом. Гарри ужасно захотелось взять его за руку, чтобы выразить таким образом свою поддержку и предложить утешение. Разумеется, он не стал этого делать. Северус наверняка счёл бы подобный жест неприятным и неуместным.  
  
Слегка прихрамывая (последствия невысыпания и переутомления), Гарри подошёл к нему.  
  
— Здравствуй, Северус, — его голос прозвучал тише, чем он хотел.  
  
Северус вперил в него свой тяжёлый взгляд, изучая Гарри с головы до ног. На повреждённой ноге его глаза задержались капельку дольше, чем на всех остальных частях тела. Гарри не сомневался, что Северус заметил его хромоту — и покраснел от одной мысли о том, что выказывает перед ним свою слабость.  
  
— Гарри, — наконец поздоровался Северус и снова уставился на дверь.  
  
Гарри встал рядом с ним.  
  
— Как твои дела? — неуверенно спросил он.  
  
— Приемлемо, — бесстрастно ответил Северус, по-прежнему глядя на дверь. — А твои?  
  
— У меня всё хорошо, спасибо, — отозвался Гарри, и они оба замолчали. О, боги, это было ужасно неловко!  
  
Пользуясь случаем, Гарри краешком глаза изучил своего супруга. Насколько он мог видеть, Северус выглядел ещё бледнее, чем обычно и, кажется, немного похудел. Наверняка он вовсю пользовался своей новообретённой свободой для того, чтобы целыми сутками варить зелья.  
  
Точно в назначенный час двери кабинета открылись, явив их взглядам пожилую леди с проницательными тёмными глазами и собранными в аккуратный пучок седыми волосами. Чем-то она напоминала профессора МакГонагалл.  
  
— Мистер Поттер и мистер Снейп? — строго спросила она.  
  
— Да, мэм, — ответил за них обоих Гарри и инстинктивно выпрямил спину.  
  
— Меня зовут Мэйбл Стэплтон. Входите и присаживайтесь, джентльмены, — пригласила она, отступая в сторону.  
  
Северус промаршировал в комнату первым, Гарри вошёл следом за ним. Они заняли два стула перед огромным столом, занимающим чуть ли не половину кабинета, а мадам Стэплтон села за сам стол.  
  
На столе стоял поднос с двумя стаканами, наполненными чем-то, похожим на воду, и пипеткой, в которой тоже виднелось несколько капель какой-то бесцветной прозрачной жидкости. Гарри заметил, что взгляд Северуса тут же сфокусировался на этих предметах.  
  
— Мы здесь сегодня собрались в связи с бракоразводным процессом, инициированным мистером Поттером, — начала мадам Стэплтон. — Всё, что вы скажете на этом слушании, подпадает под строжайшие правила о неразглашении информации. Как член Визенгамота, я связана клятвой сохранять в тайне все сведения, которые сегодня от вас услышу, и задавать только те вопросы, которые непосредственно относятся к теме слушания. Моя роль — быть посредником на этой встрече, а не оценивать или выносить какие-либо суждения. Ознакомившись с этими условиями, согласны ли вы продолжать? — спокойным профессиональным тоном спросила пожилая дама.  
  
— Да, мэм, — подтвердили они оба.  
  
— Подтверждаете ли вы, что находитесь здесь сегодня по своей собственной воле? — продолжила мадам Стэплтон.  
  
Они оба снова согласились.  
  
— Согласны ли вы, в целях повышения эффективности нашей встречи, принять Веритасерум?  
  
Гарри машинально взглянул на Северуса в ожидании совета. В конце концов, тот же был Мастером Зелий.  
  
— Не возражаете, если я сперва проверю его качество? — спросил Северус.  
  
— О, конечно. Прошу, — мадам Стэплтон приглашающе взмахнула рукой в направлении пипетки.  
  
Бормоча заклинания, Северус несколько раз провёл над стеклянной трубочкой своей волшебной палочкой. Проведя магический осмотр, он капнул немного зелья себе на палец и понюхал, а после растёр между пальцами — наверное, чтобы проверить консистенцию. Должно быть, качество зелья его устроило, поскольку он кивнул.  
  
Мадам Стэплтон отмерила в каждый стакан по три капли, и Гарри с Северусом послушно их выпили.  
  
У Гарри начала немного кружиться голова, словно все связи между его мозгом и остальными частями тела вдруг обволокло какое-то желеобразное вещество, растёкшееся по его сознанию. Он облизнул губы, чтобы убедиться, что те по-прежнему находятся на месте.  
  
— Пока мы ждём, чтобы зелье подействовало полностью, я бы хотела озвучить некоторые ключевые правила нашей сегодняшней встречи, — строго, словно Гарри с Северусом были непослушными детьми, начала мадам Стэплтон. Судя по её тонкой, похожей на пергамент коже и многочисленным морщинкам, ей было уже за сотню лет, и тем не менее, она выглядела довольно грозно. — Я буду задавать по одному вопросу за раз, и вы будете отвечать на него по очереди. Цель этого слушания — выяснить, в каком состоянии находятся ваши отношения с точки зрения каждого из вас. Чёткое понимание состояния вашего брака является ключевым для перехода к следующей стадии процесса, переговорам.  
  
Затуманенный мозг Гарри отметил, что у пожилой леди было обручальное кольцо — и почему-то решил, что это неблагоприятный для него фактор, потому что, возможно, отношение мадам Стэплтон окажется предвзятым. Гарри покосился на свою собственную руку. Он больше не носил своё кольцо и внезапно ощутил потребность скрыть этот факт. Он быстро спрятал левую руку за спину. Затем его взгляд упал на Северуса, который — как Гарри с удивлением обнаружил — по-прежнему ходил с обручальным кольцом. Странно.  
  
— Поскольку мистер Поттер является инициатором развода, — при этих словах мадам Стэплтон неодобрительно на него покосилась. Или Гарри это лишь почудилось? — ему предоставляется возможность начать первым. Я попрошу вас не перебивать друг друга и дать вашему супругу высказаться. Вы согласны с этими правилами?  
  
У Гарри создалось такое впечатление, что эта строгая дама его только что отчитала.  
  
Они с Северусом озвучили своё согласие.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, каковы были ваши причины для инициирования бракоразводного процесса? — спросила мадам Стэплтон.  
  
— Я просто не знал, что мне ещё сделать, — словно сам собой произнёс рот Гарри. — Между нами больше нет взаимопонимания. Мы не разговариваем, не ссоримся и не занимаемся сексом, — Гарри покраснел от своего признания. — Мы — это больше не «мы», — заключил он. Его печаль пробивалась даже сквозь туман, вызванный зельем. Он посмотрел на Северуса, но тот безупречно держал свою маску: холодную и бесстрастную. Точно такую же, как и их брак.  
  
— Мистер Снейп, каковы были ваши причины для согласия на бракоразводный процесс?  
  
— Непохоже, чтобы у меня был какой-то выбор, — равнодушно заметил Северус.  
  
— Что-о?!. — вскинулся было Гарри, но мадам Стэплтон не дала ему договорить.  
  
— Мистер Поттер! — строго воскликнула она. — Будьте любезны придерживаться правил, о которых мы только что договорились, и не перебивать своего супруга.  
  
Гарри неохотно кивнул, но его мысли по-прежнему пребывали в полном раздрае. «У него не было выбора?!»  
  
— Мистер Поттер, присутствовали ли в вашем браке с мистером Снейпом элементы какого-либо принуждения, скрытых мотивов или стремления получить незаслуженные преимущества?  
  
— Нет, конечно же, нет, — ответил Гарри.  
  
Мадам Стэплтон повернулась к Северусу.  
  
— Мистер Снейп, присутствовали ли в вашем браке с мистером Поттером элементы какого-либо принуждения, скрытых мотивов или получения незаслуженных преимуществ?  
  
На кратчайшую долю секунды маска Северуса дрогнула, его губы сжались, а лоб пересекла хмурая морщинка.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Что?! Что это значит?! — вырвалось у Гарри.  
  
— Мистер Поттер! — на этот раз мадам Стэплтон не успела вовремя его остановить.  
  
Из-за воздействия зелья Северус обязан был ответить на вопрос Гарри.  
  
— Это значит, что ты был великолепным Мальчиком-Героем, а я — бывшим Пожирателем Смерти. Статус твоего супруга предоставил мне незаслуженные преимущества в виде более высокого социального положения и финансовой стабильности. Я не считаю нужным это отрицать.  
  
Гарри был совершенно потрясен. Северус женился на нём из-за статуса и денег? И даже не считает нужным это отрицать?! Мерлин всемогущий! Его язык обожгло горечью предательства.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, я вынуждена настоять на том, чтобы вы прекратили вмешиваться, — жёстко сказала мадам Стэплтон.  
  
Гарри, сдаваясь, оцепенело склонил голову.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, в течение вашего брака вы оказывали своему супругу поддержку?  
  
— Ну-у… да… Думаю, да. В смысле, деньгами… — он получил неприязненный взгляд от Северуса. — В смысле, у нас был общий банковский счёт, и всё такое. И я готовил еду. Не всегда, но довольно часто. Ещё я убирал в доме — по крайней мере, доделывал то, что не мог сделать Кричер. Ну, кроме как в лаборатории — туда мне запрещено было соваться. Ещё я спрашивал его, как прошёл его день, а когда он подхватывал простуду, пытался помочь — хотя он ужасно сложный больной. Ещё после его кошмаров я... ну-у, пытался его утешить. Я не мог помогать ему в работе, потому что он всегда говорил, что я ни черта не смыслю в зельях и, по правде говоря, так и есть… А его нынешняя работа как-то связана с Малфоем-младшим — точно не знаю, как именно… Я не спрашивал, потому что не рвусь узнавать побольше о Хорьке. Я никогда не ладил с его… ну, с Малфоями, так что иногда… часто… я пропускал наши с ними совместные ужины. Но за исключением этого, думаю, что я, вроде как, оказывал ему поддержку… Более-менее.  
  
— Крайне впечатляющее красноречие, мистер Поттер, — пробормотал себе под нос Северус. Даже Веритасерум не мог избавить его от сарказма.  
  
— Мистер Снейп, в течение вашего брака вы оказывали своему супругу поддержку? — повторила свой вопрос мадам Стэплтон.  
  
— Я пополнял вышеупомянутые совместные банковские счета своими личными доходами и честно выполнял свою долю домашних обязанностей. Когда возникала такая необходимость, я снабжал мистера Поттера зельями, сопровождал его везде, где требовалось, терпел его друзей — несмотря на то, что он не оказывал мне ответной любезности — и подхалимов, поддерживал его многочисленные смены карьеры в течение последних нескольких лет, выхаживал его после серьёзного боевого ранения после того, как его выписали из Святого Мунго под мою опеку, и участвовал в воспитании его крестника — это обязанность разделена между моим супругом и бабушкой мальчика — настолько, насколько он мне позволял. Я также терпеливо ждал его дома во время его многочисленных периодов обид и хандры, когда он сбегал к Уизли, как правило, на несколько дней. Так что, отвечая на ваш вопрос, мадам Стэплтон — да, я несомненно оказывал ему поддержку.  
  
Гарри хотел было запротестовать насчёт формулировки о «периодах обид и хандры», но в итоге прикусил язык. Ему пришлось признать — пусть и неохотно — что Северус был прав: он действительно оказывал Гарри поддержку.  
  
Пожилая леди приняла их ответы без каких-либо комментариев и продолжила свои расспросы.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, во время вашего брака вы проявляли по отношению к своему супругу жестокость?  
  
Гарри побагровел, как свёкла.  
  
— Я… да, — пристыженно признался он. Мадам Стэплтон ничем не выразила своего отношения к происходящему, а Северус… Гарри просто не смел на него взглянуть. — Когда мы ссорились, — добавил он, пытаясь объяснить, оправдаться. Хотя и знал, что его поведению не могло быть никаких оправданий. — Я говорил ему очень неприятные вещи. А однажды моя магия разбушевалась… — он вынужден был сделать паузу, — а ещё как-то раз я… ударил его по лицу, — Гарри зажмурился от стыда.  
  
Это был наихудший момент их брака: ссора, которая вышла из-под контроля и закончилась взаимными обвинениями друг друга в убийстве. «Ну я хоть, по крайней мере, убил Дамблдора потому, что он сам меня об этом попросил, а не из-за своего идиотизма!» — выкрикнул тогда Северус. Гарри никогда не забудет этих слов. После этого он не показывался дома больше недели.  
  
— Мистер Снейп, во время вашего брака вы проявляли по отношению к своему супругу жестокость?  
  
— Да. Я не единожды говорил ему разные несправедливые вещи и моё поведение можно было считать словесной жестокостью.  
  
Гарри был удивлён, что Северус это признал — хотя Веритасерум не оставлял ему особенного выбора. Тем не менее, это было правдой: Северус никогда не причинял ему физического вреда, но зато умел мастерски ранить словами.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, вы изменяли своему супругу на протяжении вашего брака? — хотя вопрос был адресован Гарри, Северус заметно напрягся.  
  
— Нет, — честно ответил Гарри.  
  
Он почувствовал, что Северус на него смотрит, и тоже повернулся к нему. Северус что, был удивлён таким ответом? Их глаза встретились — и на какую-то долю секунды броня Северуса дала трещину и в его взгляде промелькнула острая неприкрытая боль. Но тут же исчезла, и выражение его лица снова сделалось закрытым и непроницаемым.  
  
— Мистер Снейп, вы изменяли своему супругу на протяжении вашего брака?  
  
Северус опять взглянул на Гарри. Он испытывал явный дискомфорт; его губы сжались в тончайшую линию. Затем он снова перевёл взгляд на мадам Стэплтон, но так и не ответил. Ему наверняка требовались чудовищные усилия, чтобы противостоять действию зелья. Гарри не мог понять, почему Северус упрямился.  
  
Мадам Стэплтон смотрела прямо на Северуса, но не пыталась его поторопить.  
  
Наконец Северус заговорил.  
  
— Да.  
  
И мир Гарри разлетелся на куски.  
  
Какое-то мгновение Гарри слышал лишь ровный неясный гул, прежде чем до него дошёл весь смысл ответа Северуса. И тогда его затопила чистейшая всепоглощающая ярость. Он вскочил со стула.  
  
— Ах ты, чёртов скользкий лживый ублюдок!! — заорал он Снейпу в лицо. — Двуличная скотина! Да я… — Гарри был полон намерения продолжать, но вдруг обнаружил себя снова сидящим на стуле, обездвиженным и лишившимся голоса.  
  
— Министерские меры безопасности, — объяснила мадам Стэплтон. — Их цель — чтобы слушание не выходило из-под контроля.  
  
Гарри буквально кипел от злости, но не мог сбросить сковывающие его заклинания. Зажмурившись, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь немного успокоиться. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Вот так. После нескольких дыхательных циклов он почувствовал себя заметно более уравновешенным. Связывающие его заклинания тут же ослабли. Гарри открыл глаза и тут же встретился взглядом с чёрными глазами своего мужа, впившимися прямо в него.  
  
— Гарри, я…  
  
— Хватит! Пожалуйста, просто… не надо, — он отвернулся от Северуса. Теперь, когда его злость поутихла, у него осталось только отчаяние. Он не хотел слышать никаких извинений, или объяснений, или, упаси Мерлин, подробностей. Он просто хотел, чтобы всё это закончилось.  
  
— У вас есть ещё какие-то вопросы? — апатично спросил он у мадам Стэплтон.  
  
Старая леди какое-то мгновение обдумывала его вопрос, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Нет, не думаю. Все обязательные вопросы уже прозвучали. Теперь, как говорится, все карты выложены на стол. Вы можете обсудить то, что сегодня узнали, в течение этапа переговоров.  
  
Лично Гарри казалось, что обсуждать тут больше нечего. Он хотел развода, сейчас даже сильнее, чем прежде, и он хотел получить его как можно скорее. Им не о чём было говорить. Не о чём.  
  
— Полные подробности обо всём, что касается второго этапа, вы получите почтовой совой. Подготовка второго этапа займёт, самое долгое, неделю.  
  
Замечательно. Ещё всего одна неделя — и этот фарс наконец-то закончится.  
  
Гарри просто не мог этого дождаться. Он так устал...  
  
— Спасибо за то, что пришли сегодня, джентльмены. Желаю вам всего наилучшего.  
  
Гарри пробормотал что-то в ответ и развернулся к выходу. Северус тоже попрощался с мадам Стэплтон, но повернулся к нему.  
  
И почему Северус не мог оставить его в покое? Гарри не хотел обо всём этом ни говорить, ни даже думать. В нём снова вспыхнула ярость.  
  
— Гарри, я… — начал было Северус, но Гарри не хотел ничего слышать. Он не мог этого больше выносить.  
  
— Убирайся прочь с моих глаз, — выплюнул он с как можно большим презрением. — Ты мне просто отвратителен, — ледяным тоном добавил он.  
  
Какое-то мгновение Северус выглядел ошеломлённым, но затем его лицо застыло маской холодного безразличия. Резко развернувшись, он вышел из комнаты.  
  
У Гарри поникли плечи. И это всё? Полдюжины вопросов — и их брак разрушен до неузнаваемости? Стёрт до основания и присыпан солью?  
  
У него в памяти вдруг всплыла — совершенно непрошено — их свадебная фотография. Вся эта любовь, которая, как ему всегда казалось, там сияла. Теперь он больше не был так в этом уверен.  
  
— Вы так и не спросили, любим ли мы друг друга, — выпалил он. Похоже, зелье ослабило его самоконтроль.  
  
— Вы с вашим супругом — красноречивое подтверждение того, что иногда одной лишь любви недостаточно. Согласно моему не такому уж и маленькому опыту, также нужны искренность, доверие и общение, — мягко ответила пожилая ведьма.  
  
Гарри чуть было не фыркнул.  
  
— А теперь до свидания, мистер Поттер. И не забывайте: человек часто встречает свою судьбу, идя по дороге, которую выбрал, пытаясь её избежать.  
  
Вяло попрощавшись, Гарри покинул кабинет мадам Стэплтон.  
  
Выбираясь из здания, он — в основном для того, чтобы не думать о других, гораздо более болезненных вещах — мысленно задавался вопросом: что это у сотрудников Министерства была за тяга к книжным лозунгам в стиле «помоги себе сам»?


	3. Глава 3

Получив на следующей неделе послание от министерской совы, Гарри с большим неудовольствием узнал, что так называемые переговоры будут проходить в Отделе Тайн. Он вовсе не горел желанием снова вернуться в это треклятое место.  
  
Все оставшиеся дни до нового визита в Министерство Гарри пребывал в совершенно отвратительном настроении, постоянно колеблясь между пылающей яростью и глубоким отчаянием. Больше всего он хотел, чтобы это всё просто закончилось.  
  
Он поделился подробностями слушания со своими лучшими друзьями, но уже успел не раз (в зависимости от своего текущего настроения) об этом пожалеть.  
  
Когда Гарри был в ярости, его радовало общество Рона, который всегда охотно подключался к осыпанию Снейпа всевозможными ругательствами, или к спуску пара при помощи квиддича, или попыткам утопить печали в алкоголе. Но вот в те моменты, когда Гарри хотелось, чтобы его оставили одного и больше никогда, никогда не произносили в его присутствии имени его мужа...  
  
В такие моменты гораздо лучшую компанию составляла Гермиона с её мягким сочувствием. Но когда Гарри не был в соответствующем настроении, при виде жалости в её взгляде ему хотелось выть и лезть на стену.  
  
Он твёрдо решил сразу же после окончания бракоразводного процесса начать поиски своего собственного жилья.  
  
Поэтому Гарри прибыл на переговоры с большой неохотой и ещё большим отвращением. Он встретился с ответственным за переговоры невыразимцем и Северусом в фойе Министерства. На Северуса Гарри даже не взглянул. Он хотел войти внутрь, как можно быстрее со всем разобраться и уйти.  
  
На Девятый уровень они поехали в лифте. Гарри с Северусом стояли в противоположных углах, отдалившись друг от друга на максимально возможное расстояние.  
  
Северус, похоже, тоже был не в духе — судя по тому, как стремительно он зашагал по освещённому лишь факелами коридору в сторону зловещей чёрной двери, когда они вышли из лифта. Подавив неясную тревогу, Гарри направился вслед за ним.  
  
Круглая комната с её голубым светом, чёрными стенами и странным воздухом, напоминавшем о подводном мире, навевала жуть, как и всегда.  
  
Невыразимец остановился перед одной из совершенно одинаковых чёрных дверей, на которой не было ни дверных ручек, ни каких-либо пометок.  
  
— Как только вы окажетесь внутри, ваше использование магии будет ограничено, — монотонно сообщил невыразимец Придурок-Который-Так-И-Не-Представился. — Там будут действовать стандартные меры безопасности и антиаппарационные барьеры. Предметы первой необходимости, нетрансфигурируемые в соответствии с законом Гампа, будут предоставлены вам Министерством. Вы сможете их получить путём призывания. У вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы? — безучастно спросил он.  
  
— Как нам попасть внутрь? — гаркнул Снейп. Он сейчас однозначно находился в режиме Снейпа, непревзойдённого Нетопыря Подземелий. Гарри отчётливо услышал в конце его вопроса непроизнесённое «болван».  
  
— Положите ладони на дверь — оба — и магия комнаты сделает всё остальное, — ответил невыразимец.  
  
Фыркнув, Снейп шагнул к двери и прижал к её поверхности свою ладонь. После чего нетерпеливо зыркнул на Гарри.  
  
— Ну, Поттер, чего ты ждёшь? Я не намерен торчать тут весь день, — выплюнул он.  
  
Так значит, теперь Гарри для него стал «Поттером»?! Чёртов придурок!  
  
Гарри подошёл к двери и занёс руку.  
  
— Приятного путешествия, — сказал невыразимец.  
  
Как только Гарри коснулся холодной поверхности двери, его словно прошило электрическим током, а затем вдруг потащило внутрь, словно он сунул руку в водоворот. Гарри падал и падал, и это длилось почти бесконечно. Наконец он с грохотом приземлился — и потерял сознание.  
  
  
* * *  
Реальность вернулась к нему вместе с ощущением жары. Он лежал лицом вниз на чём-то сыпучем и сравнительно мягком. «Песок» — услужливо подсказал ему мозг, пока Гарри пытался выплюнуть забившиеся в рот песчинки. Он сел, и тут же заметил Снейпа, который тоже только вставал на ноги. Просто невероятно: они находились в какой-то пустыне, со всех сторон окружённые песчаными дюнами. Кроме них вокруг не было ни души. Солнце безжалостно обжигало, равно как и воздух — каждый вдох болезненно отдавался у Гарри в лёгких. Ничего, похожего на какой-то выход, видно не было.  
  
— Что мы, чёрт возьми, делаем в пустыне? — возмутился вслух Гарри. — И как мы вообще сюда попали?  
  
— Полагаю, что слово, которое ты ищешь — это «магия», — медленно, как будто разговаривал с особенно тупым ребенком, протянул Снейп.  
  
— Ну, это очевидно. Но это не объясняет, почему мы здесь оказались. Разве нам не полагается обсудить вопросы, связанные с разводом?  
  
— И чего же ты ожидал? Что мы будем сидеть за столом, попивать чай и делать заметки? — с отчётливой насмешкой поинтересовался Снейп.  
  
— Ну-у… — по правде говоря, именно этого Гарри и ожидал.  
  
— Твоя бестолковость просто не прекращает меня удивлять, — презрительно бросил Снейп.  
  
— О, спасибо, мистер Всезнайка. Но я не смог не заметить, что ты так и не поделился какими-то объяснениями, — огрызнулся Гарри.  
  
— Не говорить чего-то вслух — ещё не значит не знать. Словесная диарея — это по твоей части, а не по моей, — надменно отозвался Снейп.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза и, вместо того, чтобы продолжить обмен оскорблениями, принялся изучать окружающий их ландшафт. Везде, покуда хватало глаз, были лишь дюны за дюнами, и все эти волнистые узоры, оставленные на песке ветром, создавали впечатление странной пародии на море во время шторма. Песок был красновато-оранжевым, но холмы вдали пестрили золотистыми, белыми и жёлтыми линиями. Гарри подозревал, что такие цвета не были естественными для подобной географической местности — постоянные изменения узоров и оттенков выдавали это с головой. Небо тоже бросалось в глаза неестественно ярким бирюзовым цветом. Определённо, они находились в каком-то магическом месте.  
  
Его раздумья были прерваны Снейпом, начавшим быстро махать волшебной палочкой над различными элементами своей одежды. Его элегантная плотная чёрная мантия сделалась гораздо тоньше, хотя она по-прежнему закрывала почти всё его тело. Ботинки из драконьей кожи превратились в лёгкие кеды — разумеется, тоже чёрные — а из носового платка он трансфигурировал длинную чёрную вуаль, которую теперь обматывал вокруг головы и шеи в мусульманском стиле.  
  
Гарри — совершенно против своей воли — был заворожен этим преображением. Северус ещё никогда не выглядел так… по-разбойничьи. Тёмным, экзотическим и опасным. Гарри вдруг разозлился: чёртов изменщик не только выглядел, как лживая мразь, он таковой и являлся!  
  
Снейп негодующе зарычал после того, как трижды повторил вокруг себя одно и то же движение палочкой, по-видимому, без каких-либо результатов. Его раздражение вызвало у Гарри улыбку.  
  
— Чему ты радуешься, недоумок? — гаркнул Снейп. — В этом адовом месте толком не работают охлаждающие чары, — пожаловался он.  
  
— Если бы я обгорал на солнце так же быстро, как ты, то меня бы больше беспокоили не охлаждающие, а солнцезащитные чары, — нахально ответил Гарри. Разумеется, жара его тоже беспокоила, но он не хотел, чтобы последнее слово осталось за Снейпом.  
  
Взмахнув палочкой, Гарри наложил на себя Солнцезащитное заклинание и, хотя оно ощущалось странным и щекотным, оно по крайней мере работало. Подумав, что, скорее всего, его придётся регулярно обновлять, Гарри принялся превращать свою одежду во что-то более подходящее.  
  
— Агуаменти! — услышал он со стороны Снейпа и, подняв голову, увидел, как тот наполняет водой только что трансфигурированную флягу.  
  
— Ну, хотя бы, у нас не будет проблем с водой. Она нам понадобится, — мрачно заметил Снейп. — И стоит попробовать призвать какую-то еду — невыразимец сказал, что это возможно, — продолжил он.  
  
— Он так сказал? — удивлённо спросил Гарри.  
  
— Нетрансфигурируемые исключения согласно закону Гампа. Боги, Поттер, у тебя просто ужасные пробелы в образовании, — осуждающе покачал головой Снейп.  
  
— Что ж, это заслуга моих преподавателей, — не выдержал Гарри.  
  
— В отсутствии даже самых минимальных усилий с твоей стороны не виноват никто, кроме тебя самого, — лекторским тоном сообщил Снейп.  
  
Гарри хватило его упрёков ещё в Хогвартсе и он совершенно точно не нуждался в них здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Акцио яблоко! — рявкнул он, и уже через секунду глянцевый фрукт послушно упал ему в руку. В самом прямом смысле «упал», свалившись откуда-то сверху. — Проблема с едой решена. По крайней мере, я не умру с голода, — Гарри спрятал яблоко в карман на потом.  
  
— Нам нужно найти какое-то укрытие и, пожалуй, проверить, как действуют ограничения нашей магии внутри этих стен, — объявил Снейп.  
  
— Каких стен? — непонимающе переспросил Гарри.  
  
Снейп драматично вздохнул.  
  
— Я знаю, что твои мыслительные способности ограничены, но ты всё-таки должен помнить, что мы по-прежнему находимся в Министерстве Магии — даже если наше восприятие и пытается уверить нас в обратном.  
  
— То есть, это место — что-то наподобие Выручай-комнаты? — попытался понять Гарри.  
  
— Не думаю. Если бы оно походило на Выручай-комнату в Хогвартсе, то и само это место и, что более важно, поддерживающая его магия, были бы более ограниченными. Оно бы не смогло превратиться в нечто, не являющееся вариацией… гм-м, комнаты, — объяснил Снейп. — Это место больше похоже на проекцию, создаваемую нашими разумами.  
  
— То есть, это что-то вроде той чуши от Дамблдора о том, что происходящее в моей голове является вполне реальным, несмотря на то, что оно существует только у меня в голове? — разочарованно уточнил Гарри.  
  
— Твой талант настолько топорно кромсать магическую теорию просто отвратителен, но в общем и целом ты прав, — кивнул Снейп.  
  
У Гарри даже челюсть отвисла: Снейп только что признал, что он был прав? Не иначе, это было вызвано бесжалостно палящим солнцем.  
  
Снейп лишь скривился в ответ на его явное удивление.  
  
— Это место — продукт воображения, сформированный обоими нашими разумами — поскольку, когда создавалась эта местность, мы оба прикасались к двери. На самом деле мы вовсе не находимся в пустыне, хотя всё вокруг и говорит об обратном. Удивительно, но эта наша мысленная проекция сильно напоминает — судя по наличию эргов — пустыню Сахару. И, чтобы улучшить твоё образование, «эргами» называются песчаные массивы, покрытые дюнами, — покровительственным тоном сообщил он.  
  
— Спасибо большое, но я и без тебя прекрасно знаю, что такое чёртовы эрги! — взвился Гарри. — Я работаю в лавке Вивлиори, в месте, под завязку набитом картами, глобусами и тому подобными штуковинами, — напомнил он.  
  
— Ах, да, как же я мог об этом забыть? — язвительно протянул Снейп. В последние несколько лет работа Гарри была для них болезненной темой. — Как бы там ни было, нам нужно найти какое-нибудь укрытие и…  
  
Но Гарри был уже сыт по горло его командующим тоном и постоянной критикой.  
  
— Нет никаких «мы», я просто пойду своей дорогой, без тебя. Или — если хочешь, чтобы я перефразировал более понятно — иди-ка ты на хрен! — взорвался он.  
  
— И как же, по-твоему, мы сможем обсудить какие-либо важные аспекты нашего брака, если мы просто пойдём каждый своей дорогой? — раздражённо прошипел Снейп.  
  
— Нам нечего обсуждать о нашем браке за исключением развода. И на этот счёт у меня есть только пожелание: сделать это как можно быстрее, — выпалил Гарри.  
  
— Ты ведёшь себя так не по-взрослому, — пренебрежительно заметил Снейп.  
  
— О, и что же ты посоветовал бы? Просвети, как же мне вести себя более по-взрослому? Унижать тебя при каждой возможности? Отказываться с тобой разговаривать? Или, ещё лучше — начать тебе изменять? А ведь это шикарная мысль! Мне стоит начать трахаться с кем попало — тогда у меня, в конце концов, снова будет хоть какой-то секс. Не только тебе должно быть хорошо в этом браке — я тоже заслуживаю своей доли траха! — заорал Гарри.  
  
— Ты вульгарен, — вздохнул Снейп.  
  
На Гарри вдруг навалилась усталость.  
  
— А ты, Северус? Ты-то каков? Лицемер, вот ты кто.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и побрёл к бесконечным песчаным холмам, переливающимся миллионами красок.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри шёл уже несколько часов. Если солнце в этой сумасшедшей реальности могло служить хоть каким-то ориентиром, время близилось к вечеру. Жара была просто ужасающей, у Гарри сохли и зудели глаза, нос и рот, и — несмотря на все его усилия постоянно обновлять Солнцезащитное заклинание — он всё-таки обгорел. К счастью, у него хотя бы были вода и еда, даже если не было укрытия. Он попытался трансфигурировать какую-то палатку или хотя бы зонт, но заклинания просто не сработали. Магия этого места явно отказывалась подчиняться желанию Гарри заполучить хотя бы маленький клочок тени.  
  
Он отчаянно надеялся, что вскоре солнце сядет, подарив такое долгожданное облегчение. Гарри потел, как свинья (и, наверное, пах примерно так же) и он совсем вымотался. Ну, по крайней мере, у него не болела нога. Гарри от души радовался тому, что утром предусмотрительно намазался своей лечебной мазью. Он уже давно не нуждался в постоянном её применении, но, по правде говоря, ему ужасно не хотелось демонстрировать перед Северусом хоть какую-то слабость во время их переговоров. Гарри подумал, что нужно будет поблагодарить потом Гермиону: ведь только она могла оставить эту мазь возле раковины в его ванной комнате. Судя по всему, Гермиона даже выкроила в своём плотном графике время, чтобы сварить для Гарри его мазь, потому что он её с собой не привозил. Он даже не знал, что Гермиона знала рецепт этой мази — наверное, он всплыл во время одной из её научных бесед с Северусом в те времена, когда они всё-таки собирались вчетвером.  
  
Северус… Так или иначе, его мысли постоянно возвращались к Северусу. Тот был прав насчёт недавнего поведения Гарри: он действительно вёл себя незрело (а также совершенно хаотично), но он ведь был не в себе, и Северус его так сильно взбесил! А кроме того, если бы Гарри не взбесился, то точно сломался бы и окончательно расклеился — а он не мог себе этого позволить, особенно здесь, пойманный в ловушке этой пустыни.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, он продолжил шагать — и сам не зная, куда.  
  
  
* * *  
Некоторое облегчение всё-таки наступило. Когда небо сделалось красно-оранжевым, под цвет песка, а затем и синим, воздух начал постепенно остывать, и Гарри стало намного легче дышать. Он помнил, что по ночам в пустынях могло быть весьма прохладно, но сейчас ему было на это плевать.  
  
Он чуть было не рухнул на песок, чтобы просто подождать, пока в небе не появятся звёзды, но вдруг заметил впереди какой-то свет. Что это было? Любопытство пересилило усталость, и Гарри побрёл к источнику этого света. Тот оказался ближе, чем Гарри поначалу решил. Вскоре он отчётливо различил какое-то движение: там был кто-то живой! Гарри ускорил шаги… только затем, чтобы резко остановиться.  
  
Это был Снейп. Рядом с неизвестным светом был Снейп. Как такое вообще было возможным? Гарри провёл целый день, уходя в противоположном от Снейпа направлении — но вот он был, прямо перед ним! Должно быть, Гарри сделал полный круг, чтобы в итоге снова вернуться к… Снейпу. Вот дерьмо.  
  
Но делать было нечего: понурившись, он поплёлся на свет. Вскоре Гарри увидел, что источником света было магическое пламя: весёлые голубые огоньки, сомкнувшись в круг, парили над землёй.  
  
Гарри подошёл к этому огню и устало опустился на землю. Только тогда Снейп поднял голову.  
  
— Хорошо прогулялся? — спросил он.  
  
Гарри его проигнорировал. Воспользовавшись Агуаменти, он набрал воды в трансфигурированную чашку и просто сидел, глядя прямо перед собой.  
  
Когда окончательно стемнело, жутковатая тишина пустыни сделалась ещё более очевидной. Северус был тихим существом от природы, магический огонь тоже не производил никаких звуков, так что, если Гарри не двигался, вокруг устанавливалось полное абсолютное безмолвие. Гарри мог слышать, как бьётся его собственное сердце. Он подозревал, что, если бы захотел, то мог бы услышать и как бьётся сердце Северуса. Но он не хотел.  
  
  
* * *  
Спустя какое-то время он, по-видимому, уснул у огня, потому что вдруг проснулся от шороха ткани и какого-то прикосновения.  
  
Резко распахнув глаза, Гарри обнаружил, что над ним стоит Снейп.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — хмуро спросил Гарри.  
  
— Ночью будет холодно, — неловко ответил Снейп.  
  
И тут Гарри понял: Снейп укрыл его своим плащом, а потом ещё и попытался его подоткнуть! Гарри был просто в шоке.  
  
— Нога тебя не беспокоит? — уточнил Снейп. — Кроме разных базовых зелий, я взял и мазь, которая может тебе пригодиться, — беззастенчиво продолжил он.  
  
Гарри принял сидячее положение, в то время как Снейп вытащил из кармана небольшой мешочек. В нём оказались Обезболивающее, Бодроперечное, ещё какое-то зелье, которое Гарри не опознал — и баночка с белым кремом, с которым Гарри был очень и очень хорошо знаком.  
  
— Но зачем ты её с собой носишь? Это ведь не самое распространённое средство, — недоумённо поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
— Никогда не скажешь наверняка, когда что-то может пригодиться, — спокойно отозвался Снейп.  
  
— Но это же специальная мазь для лечения моей ноги, — настоял Гарри.  
  
Снейп закатил глаза.  
  
— А кроме того, я знал, что нам предстоит провести какое-то время вместе, и не хотел слушать твои жалобы, — раздражённо буркнул он. — Если тебе нужна помощь, я могу тебя ей намазать, — продолжил он недовольным тоном.  
  
Гарри почувствовал себя уязвимым и почему-то униженным этим предложением — и его это разозлило. Сидячая поза и тот факт, что он до сих пор был обмотан плащом, ограничивали движения, но всё-таки Гарри удалось отползти от Снейпа подальше и сесть, подтянув колени к груди и обняв себя за плечи.  
  
— Я не какой-то там чёртов инвалид, — прошептал он. А затем, уже более жестко, добавил: — Мне не нужна твоя помощь.  
  
— Как хочешь. Тогда я просто отдам эту мазь тебе, и делай с ней, что захочешь, — безразлично ответил Снейп.  
  
Его удивительно тихое поведение Гарри необъяснимо взбесило.  
  
— Не веди себя со мной так, словно я какой-то неуч — как ты любишь делать! — прошипел он.  
  
— Я так не делаю и никогда не делал, — с непробиваемым спокойствием отозвался Снейп. — Я всего лишь предложил тебе лекарство, которое у меня есть и которое мне самому совершенно не может пригодиться.  
  
— Чушь собачья! С самого начала этого… инцидента с моей ногой ты только и делал, что напоминал мне о том, какой я бесполезный! — взвыл Гарри.  
  
— Я совершенно точно не делал ничего подобного, — ответил Снейп. Его холодное спокойствие не изменилось ни на йоту.  
  
— Да ну? С тех пор, как я ушёл из авроров, сколько раз ты мне говорил, что моя работа бессмысленна и что то, чем я занимаюсь — для меня недостаточно хорошо? — поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
Губы Снейпа сжались в почти невозможно тонкую линию, прежде чем он ответил:  
  
— Потому что ты бесцельно плыл по течению, берясь за откровенно примитивные работы, которые были напрасной тратой твоего времени и твоих способностей, — строго, но не повышая голоса, заявил он. — Или мне нужно было хвалить твой выбор, когда ты загибался от скуки на складе Уизли? Или, может быть, радоваться твоему продвижению, когда ты получил ту административную работу в Министерстве, заключавшуюся в бесконечном перекладывании бумаг из одной стопки в другую? Насколько я помню, даже ты ненавидел эту должность.  
  
Снейп был прав. Гарри действительно ненавидел ту должность, предложенную Министерством после его травмы.  
  
— Или, может, мне нужно было ликовать по поводу самого последнего твоего выбора: похоронить себя в этой маленькой, пыльной и почти не посещаемой крысиной норе Вивлиори, которую у него хватает наглости именовать лавкой? — осведомился Снейп с отчётливо написанным на лице презрением.  
  
— Даже если ты считаешь это ниже своего достоинства, мне нравится там работать, — честно ответил Гарри. — Все эти карты, глобусы и тому подобные вещи — просто удивительные. Я всегда хотел попутешествовать, — тихо добавил он. Он совершенно не мог понять, зачем и почему рассказывает обо всём этом Снейпу.  
  
— Если это действительно так, то почему ты не путешествуешь вместо того, чтобы прятаться в лавке у Вивлиори? — мягко спросил Снейп.  
  
Это был хороший вопрос. У Гарри были деньги, а теперь должно было появиться и время — учитывая, что вскоре у него не будет мужа, к которому он возвращался бы домой по вечерам — так что он сможет путешествовать во всё своё удовольствие, сколько захочет. Почему-то эта мысль не вызвала у Гарри совершенно никакой радости.  
  
— Тебе-то какое дело? — огрызнулся он.  
  
Презрительно фыркнув, он повернулся к Снейпу спиной и свернулся в клубок.  
  
Ночь была холодной и бесшумной. Благодаря чистому воздуху в небе было намного больше звёзд, чём Гарри привык видеть. Их было столько, что казалось удивительным, как это небо ещё не прогибается под их весом. Гарри закрыл глаза от их мягкого света.  
  
Ему снилось, что это Снейп уходил от него прочь по песчаным дюнам. И сколько бы Гарри за ним ни бежал, как бы ни пытался его догнать, он удалялся всё дальше и дальше.


	4. Глава 4

Разбудила Гарри, опять-таки, жара. Солнце едва успело подняться над горизонтом, но уже немилосердно жгло кожу. Со стоном сев на песке, Гарри наложил на себя солнцезащитные чары.  
  
Северус сидел в нескольких футах от него, баюкая в ладонях чашку. Он любил точно так же сидеть по утрам у них в доме, за их кухонным столом, обхватив обеими ладонями свою чашку и вдыхая аромат свежезаваренного кофе. Он никогда не был готов встретить новый день без заварного кофе.  
  
Привычный вид мужа был настолько болезненным, что Гарри отвёл взгляд. А этот человек несомненно был его мужем. Северусом. Гарри пытался разграничить для себя Снейпа и Северуса в попытках защититься от боли, вызванной потерей последнего, но он больше не мог продолжать себя дурачить. Это был один и тот же человек. И когда-то Гарри называл его «своим Северусом».  
  
Северус повернулся к нему.  
  
— Хочешь кофе? — спросил он. — Заведующие этим местом силы были достаточно любезными для того, чтобы снабдить нас кофе. Наверное, даже им известно, что кофе по утрам — это базовая необходимость, — дружелюбно заметил он. Так знакомо.  
  
— Спасибо, не откажусь, — отозвался Гарри. Северус наполнил вторую чашку и протянул ему.  
  
Между ними надолго воцарилась тишина.  
  
— Ты сегодня снова собираешься побродить по этому месту? — полюбопытствовал Северус.  
  
Гарри удивил его вопрос.  
  
— Непохоже, чтобы здесь было чем ещё заняться, — несколько неуверенно заметил он.  
  
— Мне кажется, что по большому счёту не важно, уйдём мы отсюда или нет. Хотя у прогулок, конечно, есть то преимущество, что с ними не грозит умереть от скуки, — пожаловался Северус. — Если не возражаешь, то я бы составил тебе сегодня компанию.  
  
Гарри лишь кивнул.  
  
Собрав свои немногочисленные пожитки, они двинулись в путь.  
  
Очень долго ни один из них не говорил ни слова. В последние несколько месяцев тишина стала для них естественной обстановкой, поэтому сейчас она не казалась неловкой. Гарри знал, что их тишина не сможет длиться вечно: были вещи, которые им нужно было обсудить. Но ему ещё предстояло найти в себе достаточно храбрости для того, чтобы заговорить с Северусом об этих вещах.  
  
  
* * *  
Когда солнце достигло зенита, жара сделалась почти невыносимой. У Гарри отчаянно зудела кожа, натираемая пропитавшейся потом одеждой, и он остро ощущал дискомфорт в своей ноге — поскольку упрямо проигнорировал мазь Северуса.  
  
— И это — лучшее, что смогло родить наше воображение? — раздражённо спросил он. — Наверное, это ты захотел сгореть заживо. Я бы никогда не стал желать чего-то настолько… жаркого, — выпалил он.  
  
У Северуса хватило нахальства счесть его слова забавными.  
  
— Хм, вообще-то, я вижу сразу несколько параллелей между окружающей нас обстановкой и тобой. Учитывая, какой ты вспыльчивый и темпераментный паршивец, — поддразнил он.  
  
— Да ну? К твоему сведению, к тебе сравнение с пустыней тоже прекрасно подходит! Дай-ка подумать… Требовательный и в мгновение ока меняешься с леденяще холодного до обжигающе горячего, — парировал Гарри.  
  
— Учитывая такую гремучую нестабильность, просто чудо, что мы вообще умудрились пожениться, — пошутил Северус.  
  
Беззаботное настроение Гарри, вызванное их добродушной перепалкой, вдруг испарилось. Резко остановившись, он развернулся к Северусу, который тоже замер.  
  
— Северус, ты что, действительно женился на мне из-за денег и социального статуса? — спросил он, озвучивая первый сложный вопрос из своего длинного списка.  
  
Северус вздохнул.  
  
— Как я и сказал на слушании, эти пункты были для меня выгодными, но вовсе не решающими факторами. Признавать наличие дополнительных выгод не обязательно означает отсутствие… привязанности, — заметил он.  
  
Привязанности. Не любви. Гарри не мог вспомнить, когда Северус в последний раз говорил, что любит его.  
  
— Может, тебе стоило жениться на ком-то другом, — разочарованно сказал он. Перед его мысленным взором тут же возникла картинка Северуса с кем-то другим. С кем-то подозрительно малфоеобразным — не совсем Малфоем, но похожим. Потом он вспомнил, что Северус уже был с кем-то другим, несмотря на то, что был женат на Гарри. Его ярость тут же вспыхнула со всей изначальной силой. — И тогда мы бы не очутились во всей этой идиотской ситуации! Может, кого-то поумнее или поутончённее тебе хватило бы, и ты бы не стал втрахивать в матрас других людей! — заорал он.  
  
— Гарри, я не… — начал было Северус, но Гарри тут же его перебил.  
  
— Дело ведь в этом, да? Я, в отличие от твоих драгоценных Малфоев, слишком сильно не дотягиваю до тебя интеллектуально? Кстати, а они знают, что ты сделал? Они тебя поздравили? Вы с ними дружно посмеялись над глупым простачком Поттером, который недостаточно хорош для таких, как вы?! — к этому моменту Гарри был уже в полном бешенстве. Вдалеке загремели раскаты надвигающейся грозы.  
  
— Гарри, я никогда… — снова попытался Северус.  
  
— Или, может, ты трахнул кого-то из них? Или, ещё лучше, всех троих? — зло выплюнул он Северусу прямо в лицо. Гарри даже не заметил, когда успел подойти к нему настолько близко.  
  
Северус нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём вообще говоришь, — прошипел он.  
  
— Они всегда меня ненавидели — и уж сейчас-то они наверняка в восторге! — выкрикнул Гарри.  
  
— Они тебя не ненавидят. Они тебя практически не знают. Ты никогда не дал им шанса по-настоящему тебя узнать, — ледяным тоном ответил Северус.  
  
— Они меня не знают? Да неужели? Разве ты не рассказывал им обо всех моих грязных тайнах, обо всех моих недостатках, о том, что ты так сильно рядом со мной страдал, что тебе пришлось мне изменить?! — яростно рявкнул он.  
  
— Я, в отличие от тебя, не делюсь подробностями нашей личной жизни со своими друзьями или с кем-либо ещё. Это ты у нас мчишься к Грейнджер, чтобы спросить её совета насчёт любой, даже самой крохотной проблемы — даже до того, как заговорить об этом со мной! — Северус тоже начал злиться. Над их головами принялись сгущаться крайне странные зелёные грозовые тучи, но ни Гарри, ни Северус этого даже не замечали. — Кто дал ей право быть судьёй нашей семейной жизни? Она — молодая гетеросексуальная женщина, весь опыт личных отношений которой заключается в упорной дрессировке и требовании послушания от своего супруга.  
  
— Не говори о них так! Они никогда не делали тебе ничего плохого! — поспешил встать на защиту своих друзей Гарри.  
  
— О, ну разумеется. Неизменной привычкой Уизли называть меня «чёртовым ублюдком» или «сальноволосым мерзавцем» можно и пренебречь, — отрезал Северус.  
  
— Ты достаточно долго терроризировал его в Хогвартсе, чтобы у него появилось право называть тебя некоторыми крепкими словечками, когда ты этого заслуживаешь. В любом случае, он крайне редко так говорит. И обычно тебя не волнуют подобные… как же ты их называешь? Ах, да, бессмысленные тривиальности, — насмешливо передразнил его Гарри.  
  
— Они не кажутся мне бессмысленными, когда меня начинает так называть мальчик, доверенный моей опеке — а когда я его спрашиваю, где он такому научился, он радостно сообщает, что так говорит его дядя Рон! — гаркнул Северус.  
  
— Тедди называл тебя сальноволосым мерзавцем? — удивлённо спросил Гарри, даже позабыв о своей злости.  
  
— Называл, — уже более спокойно, чем раньше, ответил Северус.  
  
— И что ты с ним сделал? — с подозрением спросил Гарри.  
  
— Что я с ним сделал? — взвился Северус. — Высек его кнутом и на неделю приковал цепями к стене своей лаборатории! Что же еще, по-твоему, я мог с ним сделать? — взревел он.  
  
— А мне откуда знать? Ты никогда не рассказывал мне об этом случае, — обвиняюще выпалил Гарри.  
  
— И когда же, хотел бы я знать, я бы мог тебе об этом рассказать? Ты же практически поселился у Уизли вместо того, чтобы жить со мной! Если у меня возникало желание увидеть дома тебя или Тедди, мне нужно было искать ваши фотографии, потому что вас самих уж точно не было. У тебя же постоянно были то встречи с одним Уизли, то ужины с другим; то Молли пригласила, то Гермиона настояла. Всегда находилось что-то, что ну никак нельзя было пропустить, — выплюнул Северус.  
  
— Я предполагал, что ты не хочешь, чтобы Тедди путался у тебя под ногами, — возразил Гарри.  
  
— Ты предполагал! Не этим ли ты всегда занимаешься? Ты никогда меня не спрашиваешь, только предполагаешь сам. Почему бы не забрать Тедди с собой, старая летучая мышь всё равно его ненавидит и не хочет проводить с ним время! — выкрикнул Северус.  
  
Нависшие над ними тучи стянулись в плотную чёрную массу яростной грозы. Начали падать первые тяжёлые капли дождя, тут же жадно втягиваемые песком, что сопровождалось шипящими звуками и лёгкими облачками пара.  
  
— Я думал о твоём удобстве, — попытался оправдаться Гарри. И сам факт, что ему нужно было оправдываться, разозлил его ещё сильнее. Это же не он трахался с кем попало! Он не должен был защищаться! — И я рад, что время от времени забирал Тедди — по крайней мере, так ему не пришлось видеть вереницы шлюх, которых ты наверняка приводил в наш дом, ему не пришлось слышать их крики, когда ты кончал им в зад — или ты предпочитал кончать им в рот? — ядовито спросил он.  
  
— ХВАТИТ! — заорал Северус. — Не пытайся изобразить меня каким-то злодеем, кем-то хуже, чем на самом деле! Я — не единственный, кто в этом виноват!  
  
— НЕ СМЕЙ! Не смей говорить, будто это моя вина, что ты мне изменил, лживый ты ублюдок! Я не заставлял тебя трахать кого-то до умопомрачения! — взвыл в ответ Гарри.  
  
— Да не трахал я никого до умопомрачения! Был всего один этот раз, всего с одним мужчиной, и это произошло только потому, что… — Северус замолчал.  
  
— Потому что — что? Он оказался самым дешёвым? — зло поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
— Потому что он пах яблоками, черти тебя дери! — выкрикнул Северус. — Ты опять надолго поселился у Уизли в очередном из своих приступов хандры, и я пошёл в паб, чтобы напиться до чёртиков. А там был он, и от него так сильно пахло яблоками… И я тёрся об него, как идиот, как животное во время гона, а потом кончил прямо себе в штаны и выкрикнул твоё имя, хренов ты непогрешимый придурок!  
  
Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. Вокруг уже хлестал настоящий ливень, быстро промочив до нитки их обоих.  
  
— Он пах яблоками, — повторил Северус, уже не так громко.  
  
Они стояли практически нос к носу; в разгаре ссоры их притянуло друг к другу, словно магнитом. Крупная дождевая капля скатилась у Северуса со лба, а затем с носа — и, наконец, упала Гарри на грудь.  
  
— Он пах тобой, — тихо сказал Северус.  
  
Гроза грянула в полную силу. Если бы они и захотели друг другу что-то сказать, ничего просто нельзя было бы расслышать за бушующим грохотом стихии.  
  
Это не было обычным дождём — это была ярость небес, усиленная магией. Это было великолепно, неестественно, дико и разрушительно. Северус с Гарри машинально потянулись друг к другу, пытаясь противостоять грозной стихии. Они попытались помочь друг другу удержаться на ногах, но даже вдвоём у них не было ни единого шанса. Вода прибывала отовсюду: она уже не только лилась с неба, но и бурлила у них под ногами, облизывая сперва лодыжки, а затем и икры, стремительно поднимаясь до коленей и вымывая песок у них из-под ног. Они всё ещё держались друг за друга, когда бурный поток сбил их с ног и повлёк за собой.  
  
Они прижимались друг к другу, когда их понесло с песчаного холма прямо в формирующийся внизу водоворот.  
  
А затем их просто втянуло внутрь.  
  
  
* * *  
— Гарри! — позвал его кто-то. — Гарри! Гарри, ты тут? — окликнул чей-то взволнованный голос. Он звучал несколько приглушённо, словно доносился откуда-то издалека или, может быть, из-за стены. — Гарри! — в неизвестном голосе явственно слышались нотки паники.  
  
Гарри со стоном открыл глаза.  
  
— Гарри, это ты? — не унимался голос. Теперь Гарри его узнал — этот голос принадлежал Северусу, его супругу.  
  
— Да, — попытался сказать он, но его слова прозвучали слишком тихо для того, чтобы их можно было услышать. Гарри постарался ответить снова, на этот раз погромче. — Я здесь!  
  
— Слава богам, — пробормотал Северус. — Ты в порядке? — спросил он.  
  
Гарри с некоторым усилием сел и осмотрелся по сторонам. Он находился в комнате с высоким потолком и стенами, сделанными из какого-то светлого камня — должно быть, песчаника. Здесь было всего одно крохотное окошко — высоко-высоко на стене — и совсем не было дверей. Сама комната была небольшой и в ней не было ничего, кроме стола с какими-то банками и оборудованием для приготовления зелий, а также кострища, над которым уже висел котёл.  
  
— Гарри? — нетерпеливо позвал Северус. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
— Кажется, да, — ответил Гарри. — А с тобой? — спросил он.  
  
— Тоже да, — послышался всё такой же приглушённый ответ.  
  
Определённо, Северус находился не в этой же комнате. Его голос раздавался откуда-то из-за стены, перед которой Гарри сейчас стоял.  
  
— Где это мы? — спросил Гарри.  
  
Северус фыркнул.  
  
— В следующем пункте назначения нашего маленького развесёлого путешествия, в этом я даже не сомневаюсь, — Гарри мог поклясться, что Северус сейчас хмурился. — Должно быть, наше подсознание возжаждало смены обстановки. В конце концов, вся эта жара не могла положительно сказаться на высшей мозговой деятельности, — саркастично заметил он.  
  
— Наше подсознание поместило нас в… тюрьму? — переспросил Гарри. — Ну просто великолепно! — мрачно воскликнул он.  
  
Гарри поднялся на ноги, проверил, уцелела ли его волшебная палочка (та оказалась на месте), и попытался аппарировать — чтобы убедиться, что это по-прежнему невозможно. Как и проделать в стене дыру при помощи магии. Он подошёл к столу с зельеварческими принадлежностями.  
  
— У тебя там тоже все эти штуки? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Штуки? — удивлённо повторил вслед за ним Северус. — Какие штуки?  
  
— В основном, ингредиенты для зелий. И котёл. И очаг, — перечислил Гарри.  
  
На какое-то время повисла пауза.  
  
— Нет, у меня тут вообще ничего нет — просто пустая комната, — ответил Северус.  
  
— Значит, кто-то, по-видимому, перепутал места нашего назначения, — пробормотал Гарри.  
  
— А какие именно у тебя там ингредиенты? — продолжил расспросы Северус.  
  
— Да много всяких, — не слишком любезно отозвался Гарри. И наклонился поближе, чтобы рассмотреть их повнимательнее.  
  
— Подробнее, если можно, — проворчал Северус.  
  
— Ладно, ладно — не выпрыгивай из штанов. Сейчас посмотрим... Это — однозначно яйца огневицы, — начал проводить инвентаризацию Гарри, сразу узнав ярко-красные змеиные яйца. — Ещё тут несколько крылышек пикси и немного какого-то небесно-голубого порошка в банке, по консистенции больше похожего на песок, чем на пыль.  
  
— Скорее всего, это порошок из древолаза, — тут же опознал загадочную субстанцию Северус.  
  
— Фу-у, — Гарри сморщил нос. — Ещё тут лунные камни и шерсть какого-то животного, скорее всего… А-апчхи!  
  
— Книззла, — хором произнесли они.  
  
— Убери это подальше, я не брал с собой ничего от аллергии, — прикрикнул на него Северус. Гарри поспешно послушался.  
  
— Ещё здесь осколки зеркала, сушёные грибы — ну, такие ядовитые, красные с точками… что-то, похожее на зелёное желе, и большие сушёные… гм-м… огурцы? — попытался угадать Гарри.  
  
— Наверное, это египетская люффа.  
  
Как только Северус умудрялся определять всё это из-за стены, для Гарри так и осталось загадкой. Пожав плечами, он продолжил изучать содержимое своего стола.  
  
— Что-то, отвратительно напоминающее рвоту... как минимум три бутылочки с какой-то бесцветной жидкостью — не уверен, в них одна и та же жидкость, или три разные — и, наконец, черепаший панцирь. Пустой, — закончил Гарри.  
  
— Этот панцирь… На нём есть узор из тёмно-синих кругов? — спросил Северус. Его голос зазвучал оживлённо. Гарри страдальчески покачал головой.  
  
Изучив панцирь более внимательно, он подтвердил:  
  
— Есть.  
  
— Что ж, в этом случае, думаю, я знаю, что можно приготовить из этих ингредиентов, — торжествующе объявил Северус  
  
Гарри подождал дальнейших объяснений, но их так и не последовало. Он сильно подозревал, что Северус делал это специально — для пущей драматичности.  
  
— Ну и? Я с нетерпением жду этого грандиозного откровения, — проворчал он.  
  
— Из них можно сварить зелье, которое создаёт двери там, где их раньше не было, — довольно ответил Северус.  
  
— Думаешь, оно поможет нам отсюда выбраться? — с надеждой спросил Гарри.  
  
— Вероятно. Но чтобы узнать это наверняка, тебе нужно будет его приготовить, — объявил Северус.  
  
— Мне? Но как? — Гарри был ошеломлён и немного напуган этой перспективой.  
  
— С моей помощью, разумеется. В конце концов, я же профессионал, — заверил его Северус.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза. К счастью, благодаря разделяющей их стене Северус не мог этого увидеть.  
  
  
* * *  
Хотя Гарри и относился к зельям без энтузиазма, он должен был признать, что этот конкретный рецепт оказался увлекательным. Его было сложно готовить, даже следуя точным указаниям Мастера Зелий, так что Гарри постоянно концентрировался на том, чтобы ничего не пропустить и не перепутать. Результатом его трудов стало густое лазурное зелье, светящееся изнутри мягким светом.  
  
— Помешивай его до тех пор, пока на поверхности не появится лёгкий туман. Как только он поднимется на три седьмых дюйма, зелье будет готово, — проинструктировал Северус из-за стены.  
  
— Хорошо, — отозвался Гарри, продолжая улыбаться.  
  
На протяжении всего процесса приготовления зелья Северус вёл себя на удивление спокойно и терпеливо. Гарри ожидал, что тот будет злиться и отпускать непрерывные едкие комментарии из-за столь наглого вторжения в сферу его мастерства, но Северус превзошёл его ожидания.  
  
Гарри снова недооценил своего мужа. Ему подумалось, что, пожалуй, это не должно было так уж сильно его удивлять: большую часть этого их «путешествия» Северус сдерживал свой печально известный ядовитый нрав настолько, насколько это вообще было возможным (особенно — возможным для Северуса). Конечно, у него тоже был свой предел, и он по-прежнему оставался самим собой: за всё время варки зелья он как минимум дважды сказал «болван», не считая неоднократного приглушённого бормотания, которое он отказывался повторять. И тем не менее, Северус явно прикладывал усилия.  
  
Когда туман над поверхностью зелья достиг требуемой высоты (ну или максимально к ней приблизился, на непрофессиональный взгляд Гарри), он потушил огонь и с удовлетворённым вздохом отложил черпак.  
  
— Готово! — провозгласил Гарри, чтобы успокоить Северуса.  
  
— Отлично. Теперь нанеси его на поверхность, в которой хочешь открыть проход. Я бы посоветовал нанести его на разделяющую нас стену, поскольку в этом случае я смогу произнести нужное заклинание. Если хочешь, я тебя ему потом научу.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри.  
  
Зачерпнув зелье, он подошёл к стене, но затем заколебался. С Северусом было гораздо проще общаться, пока их разделяла стена: она создавала ощущение безопасности. С ней было так легко не вспоминать ни о каких плохих или постыдных вещах, не вспоминать обо всех горьких откровениях, которые они выплеснули друг на друга в пустыне, не вспоминать о тишине, которая царила между ними прежде. Если Гарри разрушит эту стену, ему придётся встретиться лицом к лицу не только с Северусом, но и со всеми их проблемами. И не только теми, в которых был виноват Северус — но также созданными самим Гарри.  
  
— Ну что, ты готов? — спросил из-за стены Северус.  
  
Гарри кивнул, но потом сообразил, что Северус его не видит.  
  
— Да, — отозвался он, и плеснул зелье на стену. Оно растеклось по каменной поверхности и замерцало мягким голубым светом.  
  
— Готово, — сообщил он Северусу, и тот тут же принялся нараспев читать какое-то заклинание.  
  
Гарри отступил от стены на несколько шагов, и принялся наблюдать за тем, как каменные блоки сначала сделались прозрачными, а затем просто исчезли, открыв стоящего за ними Северуса.  
  
Гарри отвёл глаза, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом, уставившись вместо этого на землю. Северус шагнул сквозь образовавшийся проём и внимательно изучил сперва Гарри — тот почувствовал на себе его взгляд — а потом оставшееся в котле зелье.  
  
— Хорошая работа, Гарри, — похвалил его Северус, закончив свой осмотр.  
  
Гарри покраснел.  
  
— Спасибо. Честно говоря, это было вовсе не так ужасно, как я ожидал, — признался он.  
  
— Рад это слышать. Это также доказывает, что, возможно, ты всё-таки не безнадёжный простофиля в зельеварении, — поддразнил его Северус.  
  
— О, но ведь ты, наверное, именно поэтому впервые подпустил меня к своим дорогушам, — точно так же игриво отозвался Гарри.  
  
— Моим дорогушам? — с явным отвращением переспросил Северус.  
  
— К твоим зельям, — уточнил Гарри. — И… спасибо, что доверился мне в этом, — посерьёзнев, добавил он.  
  
Теперь слегка покраснел уже Северус.  
  
— Не за что. Ну так что, продолжим?  
  
— Как думаешь, в какой из стен нам стоит попробовать сделать дверь? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Думаю, в той, что с окном — эта стена должна вести наружу, — предположил Северус.  
  
Они снова повторили последовательность зелья с заклинанием. Пейзаж, открывшийся их взгляду, когда стена исчезла, заставил Гарри ахнуть.  
  
Они больше не были в пустыне: теперь их окружали бесконечные луга с изредка торчащими деревцами или кустами. Океан трав был золотистого цвета с тёплым медным оттенком, и каждая отдельная травинка мягко колыхалась от лёгкого ветерка в идеально слаженном ритме с остальными.  
  
— Вот это — действительно смена обстановки! — воскликнул Гарри.  
  
— Согласен, — отозвался Северус. — Интересно, что её вызвало?  
  
На это у Гарри не было ответа.


	5. Глава 5

Они прошли сквозь образовавшийся проём и осмотрелись по сторонам. Погода явно улучшилась, хотя было до сих пор жарко. Место их недавнего заключения оказалось простым прямоугольным зданием без дверей (кроме тех, которые они проделали сами) и со всего двумя окнами. Комнат тоже было лишь две — те, в которых они очутились. Но, поскольку это строение могло послужить укрытием от солнца (чего Гарри с Северусом так жаждали прежде, находясь в пустыне), они оба совсем не возражали против такой аскетичности.  
  
Магические ограничения, обнаруженные ранее, продолжали действовать.  
  
Поскольку сейчас была середина дня, Гарри с Северусом решили остаться в тени здания. После скромного ланча, устроенного на открытом воздухе, они расслабленно устроились под одной из стен дома.  
  
Стояла тишина, но вполне мирная.  
  
— То зелье, которым мы воспользовались, оно очень впечатляющее, — заметил Гарри. — Как именно оно работает?  
  
— Оно создаёт дополнительную дверь — так сказать, аварийный выход — в магических барьерах или материальных стенах. Не важно, из чего те сделаны, — объяснил Северус.  
  
Это навело Гарри на новую мысль.  
  
— А мы можем им воспользоваться, чтобы выбраться из… ну, отсюда?  
  
Северус на некоторое время задумался.  
  
— Нет, не думаю. Это место скорее метафизическое, чем реально существующее, — заключил он.  
  
Гарри не расстроился. Он задал этот вопрос скорее из любопытства.  
  
— Оно бы здорово пригодилось на моём последнем аврорском задании, когда я угодил в ловушку. Если бы я смог выбраться из того здания прежде, чем оно обрушилось — как знать, возможно, я бы до сих пор был аврором, — предположил он вслух. К этому времени большая часть его досады из-за внезапного окончания аврорской карьеры уже успела пройти, но всё равно эта тема оставалась для него болезненной.  
  
— Да, именно для таких ситуаций оно и было создано, — немного неуверенно сказал Северус. То, как он это произнёс... В этом было что-то странное.  
  
— Да оно просто гениальное! Почему я о нём никогда раньше не слышал? — удивился Гарри.  
  
Северус на долю секунды замешкался, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Это один из моих экспериментов, который всё ещё находится в стадии тестирования, — наконец признался он.  
  
Гарри совсем не удивился.  
  
— Это не только моя разработка, — продолжил Северус, — мы его создали вместе с Драко.  
  
Гарри тут же поневоле вспомнил последний раз, когда между ними прозвучало имя Драко Малфоя.  
  
— Вот как? — спросил он, наполовину смущённо, наполовину с вызовом.  
  
— Да, для нас это взаимовыгодный проект. Драко он полезен для его бизнеса охранных чар, а мне позволяет не умереть от скуки, варя противозачаточные средства, всевозможные афродизиаки, Бодроперечное и прочую банальную ерунду для широких масс. Честно говоря, я уже сыт по горло всей этой торговлей зельями по почте — вообще никаких интересных и сложных заказов, ну, или они попадаются крайне редко. Я подумываю над тем, чтобы продать своё дело, — разоткровенничался Северус.  
  
— О, я не знал, — отозвался Гарри и машинально задумался, сколько же других повседневных вещей он не знал о своём муже. Тот постыдный факт, что они с Северусом слишком мало друг с другом разговаривали, был очевидным, как никогда. И Гарри было очень больно от этого понимания.  
  
— Конечно, ты не знал, — согласился Северус. В его словах не было упрёка, он просто озвучил нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
  
— Так ты сейчас интересуешься охранными заклинаниями? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Ну, можно и так сказать. Это по-настоящему удивительная смесь самых разных аспектов магии. В ней присутствуют элементы всех основных сфер волшебства и она предоставляет великолепный простор для творчества. Последовательность «зелье-заклинание», которой воспользовались мы — это лишь одно из возможных решений, но существуют и другие сочетания: многообещающие, но до сих пор не изученные, — оживлённо принялся объяснять Северус.  
  
Гарри позавидовал такому энтузиазму Северуса насчёт новой сферы его профессиональных интересов. Он бы и сам ужасно хотел найти для себя что-то подобное.  
  
Они не без удовольствия обсудили различные аспекты создания охранных барьеров, магической теории и возможного комбинирования нескольких сфер магии. Гарри уже и не помнил, когда они в последний раз так общались.  
  
Когда они наконец устали разговаривать, то просто сидели в тишине.  
  
— Не хочешь пройтись и немного осмотреться? — спросил Северус пополудни, когда жара немного спала.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
Кусочек саванны, в котором они очутились, был прекрасен в своей первозданной дикости, но также пугающе пуст. Здесь не было совсем никакой живности — по крайней мере, Гарри с Северусом никого не увидели.  
  
Они заночевали в «своём» доме из песчаника, разойдясь по разным комнатам. Сегодня Гарри снились антилопы, которые убегали, преследуемые огромными могучими львами.  
  
  
* * *  
Утром Гарри снова сел перед домом, ища в его тени укрытия от палящего солнца. У него появилась одна идея, которую он хотел проверить. В комнате, послужившей ему прежде походной зельеварческой лабораторией, Гарри нашёл перо, чернила и пергамент, и теперь собирался выяснить, позволят ли местные магические ограничения осуществить его замысел.  
  
Положив лист пергамента на землю, Гарри взял перо, обмакнул его в чернила и аккуратно нацелил на середину листа.  
  
«Ну, попробуем», — подумал он, и произнёс заклинание, которое выучил, пока был помощником в лавке мистера Вивлиори.  
  
Должно быть, высшие силы, ответственные за их окружение, пребывали сегодня в благодушном настроении, потому что перо ожило и заплясало по всей поверхности листа. Оно двигалось плавно и элегантно, с изящными взмахами и разворотами оставляя за собой росчерки и завитушки, которые то переплетались, то снова разбегались в разные стороны — и тут же обретали объём. Гарри удовлетворённо наблюдал за тем, как на пергаменте возникала точная копия окружающей их местности.  
  
Это был очень подробный рисунок: все неровности рельефа были переданы волнистыми линиями и штрихами, а рядом с изображением дома даже появились маленькие изображения деревьев.  
  
Когда перо наконец остановилось, пергамент стал подробной картой окрестностей радиусом в сто метров вокруг дома.  
  
Просияв, Гарри пробормотал ещё одно заклинание. Перо снова ожило, чтобы с сумасшедшими пируэтами поставить на бумаге две точки. Они находились подозрительно близко друг от друга — и действительно, когда Гарри повернулся, то обнаружил внимательно наблюдающего за его действиями Северуса.  
  
— Я не хотел тебе помешать, — сказал тот. — Продолжай, не обращай на меня внимания.  
  
— Ты мне и не помешал, — запротестовал Гарри. — Я просто воплощал в жизнь одну теорию.  
  
Его внимание привлекло новое движение пера: размашистый росчерк — и на листе появились их с Северусом имена. Гарри расцвёл.  
  
— Я всегда был в восторге от карты Мародёров, но никогда толком не понимал принцип её действия — даже после того, как я её унаследовал. Начав работать у Вивлиори, я стал изучать его карты и методы их создания. И именно тогда я по-настоящему восхитился картой Мародёров: это очень впечатляющая магия. А сегодня мне стало интересно, можно ли создать намного более простую карту для нашей местности, — объяснил Гарри.  
  
— И как продвигается этот твой проект? — с любопытством спросил Северус.  
  
— Ну, рельеф и живые существа на ней уже отображаются; это были первый и второй шаги, — ответил Гарри.  
  
— Вот как? — Северус подошёл поближе, чтобы внимательно взглянуть на пергамент. — Интересно, — прокомментировал он и, судя по тону, он действительно так считал.  
  
— Первый шаг — это отобразить на карте Очевидное, второй — визуализировать Живое. Эти два шага сравнительно простые. После них идут более сложные: открыть Скрытое — это когда ты заставляешь карту показывать всё, что находится в данной местности, даже места и людей, которые скрыты магически. Эта стадия не всегда получается: вот взять, к примеру, Тайную комнату — она никогда не отображалась на карте Мародёров. Четвёртый шаг — показывать все Изменения. По сути, это значит наделить карту способностью отслеживать любые изменения имён, строений, и прочего. И, наконец, пятый шаг — наделить карту своего рода Сознанием, чтобы она смогла давать подсказки или принимать пароли.  
  
— Или оскорблять ни в чём не повинных людей, — с готовностью вставил Северус.  
  
— Да, это тоже одна из возможностей, — признал Гарри.  
  
— Ты был прав, Гарри. Магическая картография — действительно впечатляющее направление. Очень интересная смесь трансфигурации и чар с изрядной долей творчества, — сказал Северус.  
  
— Ага, и что самое приятное — это ещё и довольно весело, — с нахальной улыбкой добавил Гарри.  
  
— Этот проект вызывает у тебя энтузиазм, — заметил Северус. — Возможно, тебе стоит задуматься над тем, чтобы получать своё удовольствие от создания карт в качестве основной работы?  
  
— Но как? В наши дни на земном шаре осталось очень мало — если вообще хоть сколько-то — неисследованных мест, — запротестовал Гарри.  
  
— Карта Мародёров была создана для школы, а не географической местности; уверен, что такие карты могут пригодиться в целом ряде мест. Может быть, в тюрьмах — чтобы всегда следить за заключёнными, или в учреждениях для детей. Возможностей много. В свою бытность профессором, когда я — к сожалению — должен был патрулировать по ночам, я бы очень оценил подобную карту. Подумать только, сколько отработок я бы мог назначить, даже не вставая с кресла! — лицо Северуса приобрело почти мечтательное выражение.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
— Я, в общем-то, рад, что у тебя тогда не было такой карты, — сказал он.  
  
— Ну ещё бы, — фыркнул Северус. — Решать, конечно, тебе, но это редкая профессия и к тебе за помощью обращались бы многие. А кроме того, тогда у тебя появилась бы возможность попутешествовать, — логично заметил он.  
  
И ушёл, оставив Гарри наедине с его наполовину сделанной картой и новыми мыслями.  
  
Наблюдая за тем, как точка-Северус удаляется на пергаменте от точки-Гарри, Гарри расплылся в улыбке.  
  
  
* * *  
Следующие несколько дней они с Северусом провели так, словно находились в отпуске. Они много разговаривали: о картах, охранных чарах и других, возможно, не самых судьбоносных, но всё же важных (по крайней мере, для них) вещах. Гарри проводил немало часов в работе над своей картой. К этому времени она уже показывала названия и местонахождение нескольких зельеварческих ингредиентов и съедобных растений.  
  
Они по-прежнему избегали разговоров о сложных вещах: ни тема их брака, ни тема развода не поднимались ни разу. Все обвинения и откровения, высказанные перед той грозой, так и остались неразрешёнными. Гарри нужно было время, чтобы разобраться во всех своих противоречивых мыслях и чувствах. Ему было до сих пор больно и он чувствовал себя преданным, но теперь к этому примешивались сомнение, и вина, и желание, чтобы это уютное спокойствие между ними с Северусом длилось и дальше… А также желание чего-то ещё, чего-то, что он пока не рисковал сформулировать даже в своих собственных мыслях.  
  
Время, которое они проводили в саванне, совершенно не напоминало их болезненные метания в пустыне. Оно было… расслабляющим.  
  
В одну из ночей, после того, как они провели весь день, собирая ингредиенты для Северуса (использовавшего всё имеющееся здесь зельеварческое оборудование для того, чтобы немного поэкспериментировать), Гарри поделился с Северусом этим своим наблюдением.  
  
— Мы здесь как будто в отпуске, — заметил он. — Несмотря на необычные обстоятельства. По сути, у нас же сейчас полная противоположность медового месяца, — пошутил он, но, поскольку это была опасная территория, быстро сменил тему. — Все эти наши сегодняшние рыскания в траве немного утомили мою ногу. Думаю, что мне понадобится твоя чудо-мазь, — смущённо сообщил он.  
  
— Тебе с ней помочь? — спросил Северус. Если только Гарри не страдал от галлюцинаций, в его взгляде появилось беспокойство.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я справлюсь, — быстро ответил Гарри. — Я просто… пойду внутрь, — тихо добавил он. Учитывая, что Северус был его мужем, это была ужасно странная ситуация.  
  
Оказавшись внутри, Гарри снял штаны и принялся втирать в свои уставшие мышцы лечебную мазь, как вдруг его бедро пронзило такой резкой судорогой, что он потерял равновесие и с грохотом полетел на пол. Гарри невольно вскрикнул от боли.  
  
Северус тут же появился рядом.  
  
— Что случилось? — встревоженно спросил он.  
  
— Просто спазм, — стиснув зубы, прошипел Гарри, пытаясь размять напряжённо сведенные мышцы своей ноги. — Сейчас пройдёт.  
  
— Чушь собачья! — воскликнул Северус и схватил баночку с мазью. — Давай я тебе помогу, — предложил он, и выжидающе взглянул на Гарри.  
  
Гарри разрывали противоречия: с одной стороны, его нога болела, как под адскими пытками, но с другой стороны — он чувствовал себя уязвимым и слишком открытым. Может ли он рискнуть довериться Северусу?  
  
Северус не прикасался к Гарри до тех пор, пока тот не кивнул в знак согласия.  
  
Пальцы Северуса были тёплыми и бережными, но в то же время сильными. Он почти полчаса с сосредоточенным выражением лица массировал ногу Гарри, всё это время стоя рядом с ним на коленях. Когда бедренные мышцы Гарри наконец расслабились, Северус мягко втёр мазь в его икру и ступню.  
  
У ладоней Северуса был многолетний опыт прикосновений к телу Гарри, они прекрасно умели дарить как удовольствие, так и расслабление. Сейчас они явно стремились принести облегчение, но к концу этого сеанса массажа у Гарри на щеках всё равно горел румянец.  
  
— Спасибо, Северус, — сказал он, благодаря не только за массаж, но и за то, что Северус не стал злоупотреблять его доверием.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил Северус, и вышел, предоставив Гарри возможность привести в порядок свои мысли и штаны.  
  
  
* * *  
Следующие перемены в окружающем их пейзаже произошли наутро. Там, где раньше были лишь бесконечные поля трав, теперь виднелась тропинка, извивающаяся по земле, словно садовый уж.  
  
— Что ты насчёт этого думаешь? — нервно спросил Гарри у Северуса. — Стоит ли нам отправиться по этой тропинке?  
  
— Тот факт, что здесь вдруг появилась дорожка, которая начинается практически от самого места нашего нынешнего проживания, не может быть простым совпадением. Не хватает только таблички «Пожалуйста, иди сюда, придурок!» — огрызнулся Северус. Что бы там он ни говорил, его этот новый элемент обстановки явно тоже нервировал.  
  
Целыми днями ничего не менялось и не происходило, а теперь, из ниоткуда, вдруг возникла эта тропинка. Гарри покачал головой: он совершенно не понимал законы, которым подчинялось это место.  
  
Даже карта не смогла помочь разрешить эту загадку. Тропинка появилась на ней в виде извилистой чернильной линии, но никакой дополнительной информации на рисунке не было.  
  
— Ну, думаю, что есть только один способ это проверить, — Гарри немного неуверенно пожал плечами. Ему не слишком-то хотелось покидать это спокойное место.  
  
— Это точно.  
  
Большего согласия им и не требовалось. Без дальнейших обсуждений они позавтракали, как обычно, а после собрали свои пожитки и немногочисленные полезные вещи из песчаного дома (по крайней мере, полезные для Северуса, чьим жизненным девизом было «Никогда не выбрасывай ни одного ингредиента, который можно использовать в зельях!») и двинулись в путь. Стоило им сделать несколько десятков шагов по тропе, как Гарри, ведомый каким-то неясным инстинктом, обернулся. Дом, в котором они совсем недавно жили, просто исчез. Пути назад больше не было.  
  
  
* * *  
День за днём они добросовестно шагали по тропе. Окружающий их пейзаж продолжал меняться каждую ночь, становясь всё более богатым и плодородным. Сейчас они находились в лесу, среди деревьев и ярких цветов. Когда они уставали, дорога всегда предоставляла им какого-то рода укрытие: пещеру или дом, наподобие того, в котором они жили в саванне. Это было странное путешествие — оно немного напоминало паломничество.  
  
Теперь у них была возможность поговорить или вместе помолчать — что больше не казалось тягостным. Они научились слушать и просто находиться рядом, ничего не требуя. Это было словно узнавать друг друга заново.  
  
Гарри научился принимать от Северуса помощь, когда их дневные переходы оказывались слишком тяжёлыми для его ноги. Это сделалось частью их привычного распорядка: каждый вечер Северус втирал лечебную мазь в ногу Гарри, массируя и разминая мышцы, но кроме этого, пробуждая что-то у него в душе, какое-то томление, с которым Гарри и сам не знал, что делать. Чем больше было таких вечеров, тем сильнее Гарри краснел и тем больше времени у Северуса уходило на то, чтобы убрать пальцы от его кожи и оторвать от него свой тёмный взгляд. В этом взгляде горело пламя, которое отражалось в зрачках и у самого Гарри, в этом он даже не сомневался. И всё-таки…  
  
Гарри не знал, что ему делать. Того, чего он так жаждал, он в то же самое время боялся.  
  
Он хотел быть рядом с Северусом во всех смыслах этого слова. Он хотел вдыхать его запах, прикасаться к его телу, чувствовать его, пробовать его на вкус. Он хотел, чтобы Северус его поглотил — и хотел поглотить Северуса в ответ. Далеко не раз Гарри протягивал ладонь, чтобы к прикоснуться к Северусу: убрать с его лица пряди волос, разгладить складку на его мантии, просто взять его за руку — лишь для того, чтобы на половине пути замереть и отдёрнуть пальцы.  
  
Гарри отдёргивал свои пальцы, потому что временами он также хотел сделать Северусу больно — особенно когда представлял его с кем-то другим. Гарри хотел наорать на него за все те случаи, когда Северус был холодным и равнодушным, когда Гарри оставался совсем один, даже стоя почти вплотную к своему мужу. Но самым большим и самым тяжёлым грузом, не дававшим Гарри всё-таки протянуть свои пальцы, было сомнение. Хватит ли Северусу только его одного? Захочет ли его Северус? И наконец, самое главное: Северус его всё ещё любит?  
  
Гарри просто не смел об этом спросить — вместо этого он добросовестно продолжал шагать вперёд.


	6. Глава 6

Однажды пополудни они добрались до небольшого озерца, спрятавшегося в глухой лесной чаще.  
  
— Слава Мерлину! — воскликнул Гарри. — Я столько дней мечтал искупаться! Я уже по горло сыт очищающими заклинаниями.  
  
Северус ответил понимающей полуулыбкой.  
  
— Ну так вперёд, — предложил он. — Чуть позже я к тебе, наверное, присоединюсь, но я видел вон там какие-то трубчатые цветы и хотел бы взглянуть на них поближе.  
  
Гарри не нужно было упрашивать: он стащил с себя одежду, оставив лишь трусы-боксёры, и побежал к озерцу. Вода была совершенно прозрачной и буквально манила к себе. Гарри с энтузиазмом плюхнулся в озеро. Это было божественно! Вынырнув на поверхность, какое-то время он просто плескался, лёжа на воде и бесцельно плавая туда-сюда.  
  
Как вдруг он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд — и поднял голову, чтобы встретиться глазами с Северусом.  
  
— Эй, — помахал ему Гарри, — присоединяйся! Вода просто идеальная.  
  
Северус выглядел напряжённым, хотя Гарри ума не мог приложить, почему. Всего несколько минут назад он выглядел совершенно нормально.  
  
Наконец Северус кивнул и начал раздеваться. Гарри не хотел за ним наблюдать — честно, не хотел! — но глаза его попросту не слушались, отказываясь смотреть в сторону, а не на открывающееся им великолепие.  
  
Северус разоблачался очень медленно и ни на секунду не отрывал взгляда от Гарри.  
  
С каждым снятым предметом одежды открывалось всё больше и больше его молочно-белой кожи, разжигавшей в Гарри острое желание прикоснуться, попробовать на вкус, сделать своим. Сердце Гарри колотилось в невероятно быстром ритме, пока длинные конечности Северуса освобождались от сковывающей их ткани, оставив того лишь в нижнем белье, бугрящемся из-за возбуждения. Северус подошёл к воде, к самой кромке — и остановился, явно чего-то ожидая. Это было настоящей пыткой.  
  
«Пожалуйста», — попросил Гарри. Не словами — но отчаянием в своём взгляде, ожиданием, посылающим мурашки вдоль его позвоночника, и глухой жаждой, пульсирующей у него в груди.  
  
Должно быть, Северус его услышал, потому что он вошёл в воду и направился прямо к Гарри — и уже через секунду оказался совсем рядом, притягивая его к себе, целуя, клеймя, облизывая, кусая — и всё это одновременно. А Гарри позволял ему делать с собой всё, что угодно, потому что больше не мог и не хотел пытаться этому противостоять. Они целовались так, как пустыня целует капли дождя: впитывая, поглощая и делая частью себя. Они целовались жадно и исступленно — так, как никогда прежде; так, словно делали это всю свою жизнь; так, словно хотели, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.  
  
В какой-то момент они успели выбраться из воды, и теперь лежали на берегу, переплетясь руками и ногами, и прося — требуя — большего. Пожалуйста, ещё! Их бёдра требовательно тёрлись друг о друга, а губы снова и снова искали новых прикосновений, никак не в силах насытиться и успокоиться.  
  
А потом, с резким вздохом, всё вокруг Гарри вдруг взорвалось.  
  
Неистовый жар потихоньку начал покидать его тело, в то же время как Северус до сих пор лежал на нём сверху и продолжал об него тереться, выгибаясь и преследуя свою собственную разрядку. Наконец, с судорожным шёпотом «Гарри!», Северус застыл и кончил. Тяжело дыша, он рухнул прямо на Гарри. Он был горячим и тяжёлым, а Гарри чувствовал себя холодным, липким, мокрым и, почему-то, грязным.  
  
«Я кончил прямо в штаны и выкрикнул твоё имя», — сказал Северус тогда в пустыне. «В точности, как сейчас», — услужливо подсказал Гарри его внутренний голос.  
  
Интересно, с тем мужчиной Северус тоже был таким же горячим и тяжёлым? Он точно так же потерял с ним самоконтроль? Он двигался так же судорожно?  
  
«Я тёрся об него, как идиот», — сказал Северус в пустыне.  
  
Тот его единственный раз с другим мужчиной тоже был таким же мокрым и липким? Таким же грязным?  
  
«Как животное во время гона», — сказал тогда Северус.  
  
Гарри спихнул его с себя и сел. Он вдруг почувствовал холод, пустоту и неудовлетворённость.  
  
— С ним было так же? — спросил он.  
  
Северус встревоженно вскинулся.  
  
— Гарри, — начал было он, тоже садясь и протягивая к Гарри руку, но тот отстранился.  
  
— Пожалуйста, просто ответь мне. С ним было точно так же? — отчаянно повторил он.  
  
— Нет, — хрипло выдавил Северус. — Не так же.  
  
«Лучше? Тот другой мужчина был?..»  
  
— Ничто в этом мире не может сравниться с близостью с тобой, — твёрдо заявил Северус.  
  
Гарри кивнул. Наступила тишина.  
  
— Мне нужно подумать, — наконец сказал он.  
  
Он встал, собрал всю свою одежду в кучу и тесно прижал к груди, словно защитную броню. Гарри нужны были те крохи утешения и комфорта, которые обеспечивало это прикосновение — он боялся, что иначе станет искать их в объятиях Северуса. А это, подумал Гарри, было бы однозначно плохой идеей. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к ним обоим — до тех пор, пока Гарри не сможет видеть перед собой Северуса, а не его прошлые поступки. С тяжёлым сердцем он побрёл прочь.  
  
  
* * *  
Через несколько часов Северус пришёл за ним. Гарри сидел под деревом, совсем рядом с той тропинкой, по которой они шли все эти дни.  
  
Северус снова был полностью одет: как его мантия, так и бесстрастная маска каменного безразличия вернулись на свои места.  
  
Он остановился в нескольких футах от Гарри, который тоже встал. Гарри не хотел, чтобы Северус над ним нависал. Он хотел быть с ним на равных.  
  
— Я прошу у тебя прощения, — сказал Северус. — И за сегодня, и за... прошлое. С моей стороны было глупо полагать, будто они не нужны, — просто закончил он.  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— Как показали сегодняшние события, прямо сейчас я не могу простить тебя за то, что случилось в прошлом, — грустно ответил он. — И я не знаю, когда смогу это сделать. Но я попытаюсь.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — отозвался Северус и напряжённо кивнул. — Я… я буду ждать, — пообещал он, и для Гарри это его обещание было самым лучшим ответом из всех возможных.  
  
— Я тоже прошу у тебя прощения, — сказал Гарри.  
  
Северус выглядел ошарашенным.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За сегодня, потому что моя вина в произошедшем была ничуть не меньше твоей. И за все те вещи, в которых ты обвинил меня в пустыне и насчёт которых ты был прав, — объяснил Гарри. — Я во многом тебя подвёл, как муж, — признал он, чувствуя тяжёлую печаль где-то в области груди.  
  
— Я… Спасибо. В смысле… Я очень ценю твою искренность, — Северусу наконец удалось взять себя в руки. В ответ Гарри грустно улыбнулся.  
  
— Если ты не возражаешь, предлагаю отправляться дальше через час, — продолжил Северус, снова спокойный и собранный, и кажущийся бесстрастным. Гарри не злился на него из-за этой маски. Он понимал, что Северус в ней нуждался.  
  
— Звучит хорошо, — кивнул Гарри.  
  
И они двинулись дальше.  
  
Преодолев изначальную неловкость, они снова начали друг с другом говорить. Их озёрное… приключение, каким бы болезненным ни были его последствия, словно открыло некую дамбу. И теперь, когда самая сложная часть была озвучена и вынесена наружу, между ними осталось гораздо меньше табу и меньше запретных тем, которые нужно было избегать. В определённом смысле это… освобождало.  
  
Гарри знал, что ему нужно решить, сможет ли он простить своего мужа, или в итоге его отпустит. Он знал, чего ему хотелось. Вопрос заключался в том, сможет ли он это сделать. Этого он пока не знал.  
  
  
* * *  
Вскоре тропинка вывела их к реке. Та — как и всё остальное в этой странной реальности — была не совсем тем, чем казалась на первый взгляд. В ней текла не вода, но какая-то непрозрачная маслянистая субстанция, напомнившая Гарри жидкость из Омутов памяти.  
  
Вид реки заставил Гарри осознать и кое-что ещё. На него почему-то повеяло домом, словно тот был уже рядом, хотя всё же не совсем здесь.  
  
— Я жутко скучаю по Тедди, — признался он Северусу.  
  
— Должен признать, я и сам ловлю себя на том, что удивительно часто о нём думаю.  
  
Гарри знал, что для Северуса это было эквивалентом «я тоже».  
  
— Знаешь, а ты отлично с ним ладишь, — искренне заявил он. — Не уверен, говорил ли я тебе об этом когда-нибудь, но ты для него просто шикарный приёмный крёстный.  
  
Северус слегка покраснел. Скорее всего, это было в равной степени вызвано смущением и удовольствием.  
  
— Я хотел с тобой о нём поговорить, — сказал Северус, удивив этим Гарри.  
  
— Правда? Тогда вперёд.  
  
— Если в результате наших переговоров наши пути разойдутся, я бы хотел всё равно продолжить мои учебные занятия с Тедди, — сообщил Северус. — Небеса свидетели, ему они действительно нужны. Иногда он такой же неуклюжий, какой была его мать, — с явной теплотой «пожаловался» он.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
— Конечно! Я буду рад, если ты продолжишь его учить, чем бы у нас всё в итоге ни закончилось. И не сомневаюсь, что и Тедди будет рад продолжить ваше с ним общение, — заверил он Северуса. — Я слышал от одного весьма надёжного источника, что он тебя обожает.  
  
— Спасибо. Я действительно это ценю. И это была моя единственная просьба касательно наших переговоров о разводе, — ответил Северус.  
  
Гарри поневоле удивился, насколько легко оказалось забыть, что, вообще-то, они с Северусом здесь именно для этого. Достичь соглашения, как пойдут их жизни после того, как они разведутся. «Если», — настойчиво поправил его мозг. Если они разведутся.  
  
Тем же днём пополудни их тропинка неожиданно исчезла. Вывела их к уютному заливу, а затем просто оборвалась.  
  
В заливе покачивался на волнах канатный паром средневекового вида, слишком маленький, чтобы вместить больше трёх или четырёх человек за раз. Паром стоял у возвышающегося над непрозрачной «водой» причала и рядом с ним виднелась высокая мужская фигура.  
  
Гарри даже не сомневался, что для продолжения путешествия им нужно переправиться на другой берег.  
  
Они с Северусом приблизились к обветшалому паромчику. Стоящий у него мужчина — паромщик — был первым живым существом, которое им встретилось за всё время, проведённое в этой реальности. У Гарри было стойкое чувство, что это не совсем человек, точно так же, как жидкость в здешней реке была не совсем водой.  
  
На паромщике был плащ с капюшоном, так что черты его лица скрывались в тени, но от него веяло чем-то сверхъестественным, не свойственным обычным людям.  
  
Гарри с Северусом остановились перед ним, и он смерил их внимательным взглядом.  
  
— Кто из вас заплатит мне за переправу? — спросил он.  
  
— Я, — тут же ответил Северус. Чёртов самоотверженный мерзавец!  
  
Паромщик поднял руку и медленно коснулся виска Северуса. Когда он отстранился, у него на ладони лежал небольшой серебристый предмет в форме монеты, но созданный из чего-то, напоминающего переливающийся серебристый туман. И Гарри вдруг узнал эту субстанцию: это было воспоминание! Платой за их переправу было одно из воспоминаний Северуса.  
  
Паромщик резко подбросил монету в воздух, и та взорвалась у них над головами мерцающим туманом, который медленно опустился вниз, накрывая их собой.  
  
_Северус стоит под душем в их доме, лицом к стене. По его телу текут струи горячей воды, делая его алебастровую кожу уродливо красной. Он не двигается с места ни на дюйм: напряжённый, с крепко зажмуренными глазами и сжатыми кулаками. Его голова слегка наклонена и мокрые волосы облепляют его лицо, словно водоросли. Своей абсолютной неподвижностью он напоминает статую, высеченную из страдания и напряжённости.  
  
Он стоит так очень долго.  
  
Затем он медленно подносит свои кулаки к лицу и разжимает пальцы. Кожа у него на руках совсем сморщилась, напоминая перезрелое яблоко, и места, куда впивались его пальцы, выглядят бледными до синевы. Северус прячет лицо в сложенные ковшиком ладони и делает глубокий вдох. Несколько бесконечных мгновений он сдерживает этот глоток воздуха внутри. За исключением воды всё совершенно неподвижно. Не движутся ни руки Северуса, ни его грудь. Наверное, на эти застывшие секунды замерло даже его сердце.  
  
А потом он резко ударяет кулаками по стене перед собой — со всей силой своей прежней неподвижности, со всей мощью своего отчаяния — и бьёт по кафельной плитке снова и снова, до тех пор, пока его костяшки не начинают кровоточить, а руки не становятся уродливо красными под стать остальным частям его тела. Затем он начинает лихорадочно бормотать что-то себе под нос, повторяя одно и то же слово. Сперва его почти невозможно разобрать, но с каждым разом оно звучит всё громче. «Скорджифай!» — снова и снова говорит он. «Скорджифай!» — повторяет он, словно мантру. Мольбу к небесам.  
  
Затем он открывает глаза, до краёв наполненные жидкой болью — их чёрная глубина резко контрастирует с его мертвенно-бледным лицом — и с диким животным воем в последний раз ударяет по стене.  
_  
От тяжести этого воспоминания Гарри попросту онемел. А Северус, чьё лицо снова сделалось высеченным из камня, молча помог ему пройти на паром.  
  
Гарри не сомневался, что увиденная им сцена произошла в ту ночь, когда Северус ему изменил. Руки Северуса после такого должны были оставаться сильно избитыми на протяжении долгих дней, если не недель — чёртов мазохистичный придурок точно не стал бы их залечивать — и тем не менее, Гарри ничего не заметил. То ли потому, что его не было рядом, то ли он просто не обращал внимания — не важно. От этих мыслей он почувствовал что-то ужасно похожее на стыд.  
  
Они с Северусом сели рядом на узкой скамейке, а паромщик прошёл в нос судна и оттолкнул его от берега своим длинным веслом.  
  
Рука Северуса лежала на скамье между ними. На его безымянном пальце скромно поблёскивало обручальное кольцо. Оно было столь естественной частью Северуса, что его отсутствие бросалось бы в глаза гораздо сильнее, чем наличие. Это была та самая рука, которую Северус калечил в своём воспоминании. И он тогда тоже носил обручальное кольцо.  
  
И вдруг, находясь между двух берегов этой странной реки, Гарри наконец понял: именно так Северус его любил — постоянно. Точно так же, как его обручальное кольцо, его любовь к Гарри была частью его самого: вросшей, несмываемой, неделимой. Она сияла в его поступках, а не в словах. Оглядываясь назад, на тот путь, который они проделали вдвоём, Гарри осенило, что она всегда там была: в готовности Северуса оставить решение за Гарри, в его обещании ждать Гарри, в его заботе, в его поддержке, и даже в его резких словах. Она была во всех действиях Северуса — Гарри её просто не разглядел.  
  
Северус допустил одну ошибку, тогда как Гарри подводил его сотни раз. Но какие бы ошибки Гарри ни совершал, Северус всегда его прощал. Гарри нужно было научиться прощению у своего мужа.  
  
А ещё Гарри понял, что, хотя Северус всегда его прощал, себя он за эту измену никогда не простит. Скорее всего, он даже не знает, как это сделать, когда речь заходит о нём самом. Гарри должен его этому научить.  
  
И, обретя это новое знание, Гарри определился. Сейчас всё казалось ему таким простым. Он больше не сомневался, сможет ли он это сделать. Северус поделится с ним нужной силой. И вот так вот просто Гарри отпустил всю обиду, боль и злость, которые сковывали его прежде.  
  
Накрыв ладонь Северуса своей, он переплёл их пальцы.  
  
Всё произошло точно так же, как тогда, когда они вместе коснулись двери кабинета в Отделе Тайн: последовал рывок, затем странное вращение, словно они оказались в водовороте — и падение, бесконечное падение.  
  
  
* * *  
На этот раз им удалось приземлиться на ноги, а не рухнуть навзничь. Они снова стояли в круглой чёрной комнате. И их ждал тот самый невыразимец, который привёл их сюда прежде.  
  
Гарри только сейчас понял, что они с Северусом больше не держали друг друга за руки: их ладони разомкнулись во время падения. Ему уже не хватало прикосновения Северуса, но он знал, что скоро получит его обратно. В этом он больше не сомневался.  
  
— С возвращением, джентльмены, — поздоровался с ними невыразимец. — Рад, что вы так быстро вернулись, — добавил он.  
  
«Так быстро?» Их же не было несколько недель! Гарри подумал, что их друзья, наверное, в панике. Нужно сообщить им, что они с Северусом вернулись и что оба живы-здоровы.  
  
— А сколько именно времени мы отсутствовали? — поинтересовался как всегда практичный Северус.  
  
— По моим подсчётам, двадцать три секунды, — ответил невыразимец.  
  
— Двадцать три секунды?! — Гарри был просто поражён. — Но как такое возможно?  
  
— Магия, мистер Поттер, — ответил невыразимец, прежде чем Северус успел сказать то же самое.  
  
Северус фыркнул, и Гарри смерил его мрачным взглядом. Который явно не возымел никакого эффекта.  
  
Но это действительно было невероятно! Их с Северусом путешествие заняло всего двадцать три секунды. Во время которых изменилась вся жизнь Гарри! Ну, по крайней мере, он так надеялся. Теперь он мог всё исправить. Он отпустил все свои бывшие негативные эмоции и готов был начать всё заново. Это было головокружительное ощущение; он словно снова стал молодожёном.  
  
Он повернулся к Северусу с улыбкой, достойной любого уважающего себя Чеширского Кота. И получил в ответ недоумённо приподнятую бровь.  
  
Ой, точно! Северус ведь ещё не знал об этом прозрении Гарри, потому что у Гарри не было времени ему об этом рассказать. Он, должно быть, до сих пор полагал, что они вернулись в Министерство, чтобы отправиться каждый своей дорогой.  
  
— Хотите, чтобы я сразу же провёл вас в кабинет мадам Стэплтон? — спросил невыразимец. — Там вы сможете закончить все официальные процедуры, связанные с вашим соглашением, — добавил он.  
  
Гарри с Северусом кивнули и, следуя за невыразимцем, без лишних проволочек спустились на второй этаж.  
  
Мадам Стэплтон их уже ждала.  
  
— О, вы вернулись! — с улыбкой поздоровалась она. Сегодня она выглядела не такой строгой, как в прошлый раз. Или это нынешнее настроение Гарри позволило ему увидеть её в более приятном свете? — Входите, джентльмены, и присаживайтесь, — пригласила пожилая ведьма.  
  
— Поскольку вы вернулись, я так понимаю, что вы достигли соглашения? — спросила она, когда и Гарри, и Северус сели в кресла.  
  
— Да, — тут же ответил Гарри, широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Понятно, — кивнула мадам Стэплтон. — Тогда я попрошу вас подождать несколько минут, пока я подготовлю все необходимые бумаги, — с этими словами она торопливо поднялась и вышла из кабинета.  
  
— Будь любезен, просвети меня, какого соглашения, по-твоему, мы успели достичь? — раздражённо осведомился Северус. Гарри знал, что таким образом он пытался скрыть своё непонимание. — Мы обсудили образование Тедди, но мы не договорились насчёт всех остальных...  
  
— Мы не успели об этом поговорить, но, думаю, что это место читало намерения. Я решил, что не хочу развода и, уверен, это совпадает и с твоими желаниями, — попытался объяснить Гарри.  
  
Выражение лица Северуса сделалось совершенно пустым.  
  
— Ты… не хочешь развода, — повторил он.  
  
— Нет, больше не хочу, — ответил Гарри. — Я… — он замялся. У него в голове всё было так легко и просто. Почему же было так трудно объяснить это вслух?  
  
То, как Северус изучал его подозрительным взглядом, делу точно не помогало.  
  
— Я много понял за эти несколько недель… или, как выяснилось, двадцать три секунды… Я… Сначала, когда мы… я думал, что… А-а, к чёрту это всё! — с досадой воскликнул Гарри и, потянувшись к Северусу, схватил и крепко сжал его ладонь.  
  
— Я тебя люблю. Я тебе доверяю. Я тебя прощаю, — просто сказал он.  
  
Сперва Северус выглядел шокированным, но затем это быстро сменилось яростью.  
  
— Не смей надо мной насмехаться! — выплюнул он и попытался выдернуть руку. Гарри не дал ему этого сделать.  
  
— Я над тобой не насмехаюсь, — заверил он. — Я понял это — и многое другое — во время нашего путешествия. Я хочу совместной с тобой жизни.  
  
Северус тут же прекратил все попытки освободить свою ладонь.  
  
Гарри продолжил:  
  
— Я хочу всегда быть рядом и поддерживать тебя так, как ты всё это время поддерживал меня. Я хочу с тобой наполненной смыслом тишины и хочу разговаривать с тобой часами, я хочу смотреть, как ты пьёшь кофе, и хочу вместе с тобой вырастить Тедди в замечательного молодого человека. Я хочу с тобой путешествовать и, наверное, создавать карты, и я хочу слушать о твоих экспериментах с охранными чарами; я хочу заниматься с тобой любовью, хочу с тобой ссориться, хочу...  
  
— Я уже понял суть, Гарри, можешь на этом остановиться, — оборвал его Северус. Он выглядел таким уязвимым, что у Гарри защемило сердце.  
  
— Разве ты не хочешь со мной этого всего? — спросил Гарри.  
  
Повисла тяжёлая пауза.  
  
— Ты уверен в своем решении, Гарри? А что насчёт моей… измены? — открыто поинтересовался Северус.  
  
— Я хочу оставить её в прошлом и жить дальше. С тобой, — твёрдо ответил Гарри.  
  
Сперва Северус ничего не ответил. Гарри продолжил ждать.  
  
— Если так, я готов попробовать, — наконец сказал Северус.  
  
Гарри просиял.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, и снова сжал ладонь Северуса.  
  
Именно этот момент мадам Стэплтон выбрала для того, чтобы вернуться в свой кабинет с кипой бумаг в руках. Гарри сильно подозревал, что её появление не было совсем уж случайным совпадением.  
  
— Так что вы решили, джентльмены? — спросила она, снова устроившись за столом.  
  
Северус посмотрел на Гарри, который согласно кивнул.  
  
После этого Северус повернулся к мадам Стэплтон:  
  
— Мы благодарны Министерству за его помощь, но мы решили отозвать наше прошение о разводе.  
  
Мадам Стэплтон им улыбнулась.  
  
— В этом случае вам нужно подписать всего два заявления, — сказала она, беря со своей стопки бумаг два самых верхних листа и вручая их Гарри с Северусом. — Подпишите, пожалуйста, первую страницу своим полным именем. Да-да, вот здесь. Вторая страница — это стандартное заявление о том, что вы не намерены судиться с Министерством Магии из-за ненадлежащего обращения, похищения, ограничений свободы перемещения или какого-либо финансового ущерба, произошедших во время вашего бракоразводного процесса.  
  
— Э-э… А что, часто бывает, что кто-то начинает судиться с Министерством? — поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
— Не все истории заканчиваются счастливо, — ответила мадам Стэплтон. — Но для большинства пар, которые проходят сквозь Вечно-Запертую комнату, опыт их путешествий оказывается полезным, — с мягкой улыбкой добавила она.  
  
Гарри с Северусом вернули свои подписанные бумаги, поблагодарили её за помощь и поднялись, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Желаю вам долгого и счастливого совместного пути, джентльмены, — попрощалась с ними мадам Стэплтон.  
  
По дороге к выходу из Министерства рука Гарри успела каким-то образом найти ладонь Северуса, и больше уже не отпускала. Было непохоже, чтобы Северус возражал.  
  
  
* * *  
Придя домой, Гарри, по-прежнему держа Северуса за руку, повёл его в их совместную спальню.  
  
— Хочешь принять нормальный душ — для разнообразия? — спросил Гарри.  
  
Когда Северус кивнул, Гарри подался ближе и принялся медленно расстёгивать его мантию, позволив той соскользнуть с плеч. Затем он приступил к пуговицам на рубашке Северуса. К тому времени, как настойчивая рука потянула вверх его собственную футболку, он уже почти закончил. Позволив Северусу избавить его от такой несносной одежды, Гарри вернулся к своему прерванному занятию. Он опустил рубашку Северуса с плеч на предплечья, не переставая гладить ладонями его белоснежную кожу. Та была невероятно мягкой и гладкой.  
  
Опустившись на колени, Гарри зарылся носом во всё ещё спрятанный под тканью пах Северуса — всего на минутку, чтобы потереться лицом о поднимающийся там холмик. Затем он расстегнул пуговицу на брюках Северуса и потянул вниз застёжку их «молнии». Брюки легко упали вниз, оставив Северуса в одних трусах-боксёрах. Которые — со всей бережной тщательностью — отправились вслед за брюками. От такого внимания член Северуса гордо дёрнулся вверх, и Гарри не удержался от соблазна запечатлеть на его головке почти невесомый поцелуй. К этому времени на Северусе остались лишь носки, так что Гарри поставил себе на ладонь его ступню и аккуратно стащил носок, а после повторил этот процесс со второй ступнёй, не переставая осыпать ступню, лодыжку и голень легчайшими поцелуями.  
  
Когда каждый дюйм тела Северуса был наконец освобождён от оков одежды, Гарри поднялся на ноги. Северус помог ему встать, поддерживая за локоть, и от этого заботливого жеста Гарри отчётливо ощутил, что его лелеют и что он в безопасности.  
  
Сняв оставшуюся одежду и с Гарри, они прошли вместе в ванную и встали под душ. И, только очутившись под тёплыми струями воды, наконец поцеловались.  
  
Они целовались не только губами: в этот поцелуй были вовлечены и пальцы их ног (поскольку Гарри встал на цыпочки, чтобы лучше дотянуться до Северуса), и кожа, ищущая тепла тела рядом, и руки, жаждущие прикосновений, и мокрые пряди, в которые вплетались их жадные ладони, и спины, изгибающие их тела навстречу друг другу. В этот поцелуй были вовлечены их бьющиеся в унисон сердца и дышащие одним и тем же воздухом лёгкие. И их души, вместе вернувшиеся домой.  
  
Этот поцелуй был неторопливым — им не нужно было торопиться. Он то замедлялся, то вновь ускорялся — они могли себе позволить благоговейно ласкать друг друга легчайшими прикосновениями губ, прежде чем снова начинать жадно поглощать.  
  
Они не торопились, потому что могли не торопиться. У них для любви была вся ночь. И все оставшиеся ночи.  
  
Позже они устроились вместе в кровати: уставшие и переплёвшиеся конечностями. Гарри положил голову Северусу на грудь, а тот зарылся пальцами в его волосы, играя с тёмными прядями.  
  
Обручальное кольцо Гарри снова заняло своё законное место на его безымянном пальце. Северус лично его надел, сопровождая свои действия сотнями лёгких, как крылья бабочки, поцелуев пальцев Гарри, а также его ладони и запястья.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — сказал Гарри уже на грани сна. — За то, что простил меня, за то, что любишь меня, даже если и не говоришь этого вслух.  
  
Наступила тишина, но она вовсе не была неуютной.  
  
— Когда-то я прочёл в одной книге слова, которые кажутся мне очень подходящими, — отозвался Северус. — «Если бы я любил тебя меньше, то мог бы говорить об этом чаще*», — процитировал он.  
  
Гарри зарылся носом в его грудь и сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Хм-м. Звучит очень романтично, — заметил он. — Интересно, где это ты прочёл такие строки.  
  
— Это тебя не касается, паршивец. В конце концов, мне же нужно поддерживать определённую репутацию, — высокомерно заявил Северус.  
  
— Мерзавец, — пробормотал Гарри. Он был слишком сонным для того, чтобы придумать достойное оскорбление. — Ты же знаешь, что со мной твои секреты в полной безопасности: в конце концов, кто мне поверит?  
  
Северус заключил его в свои объятия. Засыпая, Гарри слушал ровный стук его сердца.  
  
~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Северус цитирует мисс Джейн Остин.


End file.
